


【OP】今天也没吃药呢！

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1\.   
“Thatch——我——饿——啦——！！”  
“嗨嗨饭马上就做好，艾斯你再忍……诶诶诶诶诶诶？？！！桥头麻袋妹子你谁？？？”右手还垫着炒饭锅，被陌生人惊吓到的萨奇差点把大份蛋炒饭全扣面前的女孩身上了。  
这里可是白胡子海贼团本船，怎么会无声无息混上来一个自己不认识的人？  
“你在说什么啊，快做饭快做饭———”黑发自然卷的女孩子用力揉眼，被小臂挤压的胸部裹在几片布料做成了比基尼里随着动作晃悠。  
“诶不不不是……”大早上看这幅画面有点太刺激了吧！还好下身是正常的黑色中裤，不然……  
不然也不能怎样。  
萨奇虽然是海贼，但越过底线的事白胡子的人是不会做的。  
“吃饭吃饭！！！”坐在木桌旁边的少女大力的用刀叉敲击桌面。  
……算了，先把手上的炒饭做好吧。被噪音吵到脑仁痛的萨奇如是想。  
  
2.  
一大盘蛋炒饭就这样放在了少女面前。明显还没睡醒的少女说了声“我开动了”就埋头开饭了。  
萨奇趁机让手下去一番队喊人。  
——全是汉子的海贼船长突然出现一个身材一级棒的（划掉）妹子，这种事当然是先通知保姆（划掉）一番队队长啦。  
“咳，那个，妹子啊，”萨奇尽量把语气放柔，“你叫什么名字啊？”  
少女将头从食物中微微抬起，萨奇的心也被提到半空——  
“zzzzzzzz………”  
睡着了？？？就这样头埋在食物里睡着了？？？  
这什么骚操作？  
  
3.  
“啊啊啊大满足，不愧是Thatch！做什么都超好吃！”  
“那是自然！”身为厨师的四队长对自己的厨艺还是很自豪的。  
然而接下来差点让他灵魂出窍的一幕发生了。  
少女轻巧的跳上桌子，冲他扑来！  
果然是敌袭吗！！  
  
4.  
——还是不是呢……？  
少女duang的一声撞上自己胸口，双手环上自己腰的时候，萨奇抬头看了看厨房窗外的天。外面还在飘雪。  
不对啊“你做的饭太好吃了我要以身相许”这种春天到来的感觉是从哪里来的啊混蛋！（摔）  
“Thatch……”  
“……”少女胸口的两团柔软贴上自己身体的时候真的……太刺激了。萨奇捂住鼻子。  
“Thatch？”  
“……”鼻血要出来了，妹砸你别再蹭我胸口了！！  
“Thatch！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊不要啊！！！”  
停一停停一停，现在被吃豆腐的怎么看都是我啊大妹砸你喊叫什么(´･Д･)」  
“Thatch你的胸怎么没有了？？！！！”  
什么！四队长刷的站起身。我的胸没了？？  
他急忙伸手在自己的胸口揉了两把。  
我的胸没了……没了……  
不对啊我本来就没胸啊我揉个p啊！！  
  
4.  
就在萨奇风中凌乱的时候，少女撒开丫子一溜烟奔了出去。  
嘴里还喊着“萨奇胸没了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”这样恐怖的话。  
——马尔科走到厨房门口的时候就是这样一副状况。  
以为是上一座岛混进船的偷渡者，一队长并没太放在心上，想着去教育两句就派人放个船送女孩回家。  
刚走到转角，他眼前一晃，被一个黑色小球扑了个正中。  
敌袭——！！  
  
5.  
“太好了太好了Marco没有变呜呜呜quq”  
白胡子海贼团二把手、船上实际的老妈子、一番队队长马尔科面对投怀送抱的少女抱也不是推开也不是就这样傻站着过了一分钟。  
……口胡为什么不推开啊！  
马尔科打死也不承认是因为船上妹子太少没反应过来的缘故。  
  
6.  
“你，就站那，别动，也不许扑人，老实交代，叫什么名字从哪来到哪去三围多少，啊呸年龄多少，上我们海贼船干什么？”  
等到马尔科把身上的牛皮糖撕下来丢出一米开外，他和姗姗来迟（其实一直在墙角看好戏）的萨奇终于开始了（早就该做的）两堂会审。  
被丢在地上的妹子无辜的眨眨眼：“你们不记得我了吗？我是安啊，波特卡斯·D·安，二番队队长啊？”  
  
7.  
寂静。  
  
8.  
“口胡谁信你啊！！！二番队队长是艾斯好吗哪来你这个小屁……小妹妹！”差点将小屁孩说出口的萨奇看着对方少说也有C的胸部可耻的改口了。  
切，丢人。马尔科给他比了个中指。  
  
9.  
安一脸我怀疑你在耍我.jpg。  
怎么会有Ace的存在？的确，那个人说过男孩子就叫艾斯，女孩子就叫安……  
“可是我没有兄弟啊！别扯淡了！”  
气呼呼的少女撒丫子跑了。  
被丢下的一队长和四队长在甲板吹风。  
到底什么玩意？？？  
  
10.  
安哒哒哒跑到自己的房间，狠狠地把门摔上，嘴里还在念叨：“干嘛想到那个混蛋，混蛋混蛋混蛋……”  
气急的她往自己蓬松的被子上一扑——  
  
11.  
昨晚被灌得黑白颠倒青黄不接（？）的艾斯还在睡回笼觉，被自己房间声音吵醒的他打了个哈欠，还没问来人是谁，就感觉肚子的软肉被来人的胳膊肘重重一击。  
“嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛————”  
伴随着喊痛声响起的是女人的尖叫声：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊变态————！”  
晃到二队长卧室准备喊人起床吃饭的以藏表示耳膜要破了。  
卧室内一阵噼里啪啦的肉体搏斗（？）声过后，一具新鲜肉体（？？）被连人带门丢了出来。  
以藏定睛一看：“大早上的你干什么呢艾斯？”  
被过肩摔出门的艾斯心里也有气：“喂喂喂谁这么没礼貌闯进别人的房间还吧主人摔出来！”  
“说这句话的人应该是我才对！”迎向艾斯帅气脸蛋的是一个粉嫩的小拳头。  
  
12.  
“马尔科，萨奇，你们解释一下这什么情况。”以藏双手抱臂，斜睨着赶来的两人，“尤其是你，萨奇！”  
萨奇：没事就针对我，宝宝委屈宝宝不说。  
“额，这个……说来话长。”马尔科搔搔菠萝脑袋，把安的事情给以藏讲了。  
“二队长？？”以藏诧异的转头，越过甲板上越来越多看戏的人，望向热火朝天肉搏的一男一女。“不过你们这么一说……不觉得安和艾斯有点像吗？”  
“哪里像啊！那胸就不……啊疼，马尔科你打我干嘛！”  
“好好看看他们俩！”  
转头看去的萨奇也呆住了。  
  
13.  
“虽然是个男人但还挺能打的嘛。”安勾起嘴角，笑容嚣张的不可一世。  
“你也一样，虽然是个女人，但我不打算手下留情了！”  
“正合我意！”  
两人同时将食指交叉摆出“X”的形状，在围观群众“妹子加油啊！”和“艾斯队长别输了”的呐喊声中，喊出了招式名——  
“十字火——！！！”  
  
14.  
“诶？”  
“什么？？？”  
“卧槽？？？？？”  
震惊的呐喊声穿越了整艘莫比迪克，伴随着下巴落地声音的还有天空中海鸥的……鸟屎。  
  
15.  
“哪个sb放的霸气浇了老子一身鸟屎………额老爹？？”  
  
16.  
大早上发现儿子们都不在船头的白胡子诧异又好奇的往人群聚集的二队方向走去。  
然后就看到了……两个艾斯？  
啊不，是艾斯和一个女孩。  
一个有着和艾斯一样能力的女孩。  
吓吓她。白胡子这么想着，顺手就放了霸气。  
  
18.  
然而让两个大龄儿童停手的不是突如其来的气势压迫，而是一队长的铁拳。  
“你们两个用能力的差不多一点，这可是船上！！木制的、船上！！！”  
  
19.  
白胡子盯着两个捂着新鲜出炉的红色包子的娃库啦啦啦的笑了。  
“老爹？”“老爹？”神同步率上线。  
“你别学我！”“你别学我！”同步率持续上线中。  
白胡子用手中的薙刀轻轻撞击甲板，两个叽叽喳喳的孩子立刻由gif变成了jpg。  
“小丫头，你是谁？”  
  
20.  
“我是安啊，波特卡斯·D·安。老……诶？”白胡子看着女孩的视线从他的脸上下移到胸口（？）  
“诶诶诶诶诶？？？？”再到他身边的萨奇以藏和所有人。  
“你，你们的胸呢？？？！！”  
“你们的胸怎么都没了？！！”  
  
21.  
“男人哪里有胸！！！”全员鲨鱼牙ing。  
  
22.  
“男，男人？？！！你们都变男人了？？！！！！！”  
“变个p我们本来就是男人！！别把我们和卡玛巴卡那帮人妖相提并论！！”  
  
23.  
听过女孩断断续续的叙述，以藏上前一步，对着惊恐状的女孩轻飘飘的来了一句：“安，你是不是来自别的世界。”  
  
24.  
全船人和安自己花了一个小时来接受这个事实。  
  
25.  
马尔科花了半小时爆揍嘲讽另一个世界的他平胸的萨奇。  
  
26.  
安花了两分钟接受老爹的邀请，加入了另一个世界的白胡子海贼团。  
  
27.  
艾斯和安花了一天也没解决两人的关系问题。  
  
28.  
“肯定是我比较大，你该叫我哥哥！”  
“哥哥个p，肯定是我大我是姐姐！不服来战！”  
“来啊！！”  
提哩哐啷霹雳邦郎稀里哗啦憩里咔嚓。  
  
29.  
“不同世界的同一个人怎么想都是同时生的吧，这两个人干嘛这么在乎辈分啊……”乔兹吐槽。  
“鬼知道。喝你的酒。”  
  
30.  
安的欢迎宴会就在安和艾斯两人精力充沛的对打，老爹库啦啦啦的看戏，萨奇等人兴致勃勃的下注，马尔科胃部抽痛的记账中落下帷幕。 

今天的白胡子海贼团也度过了美好的一天呢。

31.

“嘶……头疼。”艾斯睁开眼，入目的是自己房间熟悉的天花板。上面还有自己几天前醉酒烧过的痕迹。平时艾斯可以在最久的时候睡到日上三竿，今天却反常的早早起来了，原因只有一个。

——昨晚那是什么艹淡的噩梦。

被海王类在山上追着跑了十几个来回马上要被吃掉的时候那怪物压在自己腰上睡着了？然后他就被活活压醒了。

不过说起来……

艾斯左手下移，在肚子附近摸到了柔软温热的东西。

揉，揉揉，揉揉揉。

软软的，绵绵的，就像是年轻的肉体。

年轻的，肉体……

肉体……

他低头。

32.

靠大早上的太刺激了！

33.

艾斯飞速抽回手。

柔软的触感还停留在手上。

枕在自己肚子上的黑色脑袋似乎因为被打扰了睡眠，不适的蹭了蹭，呼吸再次恢复到平稳。

这女人什么时候到自己床上来的！！

34.

不过胸部手感不……

手感个p我在想什么！！

大早上自（己）摸（了另一个世界自己的胸）什么的打死也不要说出去！！

35.

又羞又气冲出门的艾斯就像个被非礼的黄花大闺女，不过临走前还没忘记用被子把安裹了个严严实实。

虽然心里想的是“冻死这家伙算了”。

36.

艾斯小朋友真是傲娇的代名词啊。

37.

无视上一条的作者乱入，艾斯肩上挂着毛巾手里拿着牙杯挤进了洗漱间。里面一帮早起的大老爷们刷牙的刷牙上厕所的上厕所，一片热火朝天的gay……啊不，洗漱场面。

“呦艾斯，你小子今天起得挺早嘛。”

“呼噜呼噜呼噜……”艾斯吐掉嘴里的泡泡，胡乱应了一声，又装作无意的问道，“马尔科，昨天谁把我送进房间的啊。”

“昨晚啊，”一队长用毛巾胡乱抹了把脸，回忆起昨晚的场景，“好像是安吧，昨天喝多的人不少，醒着的人手不够，她说要把你送回去也就随她去了。怎么，她怀恨在心把你丢甲板上吹了一晚上风？”昨晚这俩孩子打得挺凶，马尔科怀疑安小小的“公报私仇”了一把。

“那倒不是……”艾斯把毛巾濡湿，在自己身上擦拭，试图去掉一身酒气，“送倒是送回房间了。”

“那就没什么了嘛。”萨奇系上自己的皮带，打开水管开始洗手，“安这女孩嘴上不饶人，心里其实挺善良的，和你一个样。”

“……你才死傲娇！”

看，自己承认了。

38.

“早——”

“早啊安……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

早上还没清醒的安少女挂着毛巾拿着牙杯站在洗漱间门口，迷迷糊糊的看着一群大男人七手八脚的穿上衣提裤子。

艾斯被吓一跳之后在几秒内检查了自己的着装。

裤子ok，皮带ok，上衣……

唉，平时也不穿上衣，所以也ok。

他提溜着自己的洗漱用具闪身到安面前，赶着少女离开了。

39.

洗漱间内一帮大老爷们。

还好我在洗脸。——马尔科。

还好我上完厕所皮带系好了。——萨奇。

还好……好个屁啊老子差点被吓得这辈子都尿不出来了！！！——出门没看黄历的乔兹。

40.

被送到穿上护士班专用的洗漱间的安推开门，里面粉色护士服豹纹紧身裤的护士姐姐们闪瞎了她的眼。

——护士服+豹纹，刺激，太刺激了！！

41.

护士班很热情的接纳了这个小可爱。有的还热情的关心她的身体状况。

比如：“安妹妹头上怎么有这么大一个包？”

42.

还能为什么。

来的时候艾斯教训自己下手太重了呗。

不过自认理亏的安扯谎说自己撞门上了。

43.

“怎么撞会在头顶正中央撞出包啊？”

安面无表情走到门口向上奋力一蹦，脑袋正中间准确的砸在了门框上“咚”的一声：“就这样。”

44.

十几分钟后来接人的艾斯发现护士班看自己的眼神都不对了。

——不愧是艾斯队长！就算是另一个世界的你也拥有常人难以理解的脑回路！

45.

洗漱完之后的安顶着两个ok蹦乖巧的坐在餐厅喝粥。

艾斯：“怎么贴了两个？”

安：“包太大了一个遮不住。”

46.

其实昨晚安喝得不比艾斯少，只不过她强撑着没睡硬是把艾斯拖回了房间。

只不过到了房间她的瞌睡就犯了，倒在“自己”身上就不省人事。

——不然她也不会大白天闯入男性洗漱间。

这样的自己和那些夜闯良家妇男闺房的变态女流氓有什么区别！安气愤的握紧小拳拳。

47.

“话说，你们那边的白胡子海贼团是什么样的。”艾斯有一搭没一搭的找话题。

虽说第一天两人一直都在打架，可是怎么说也是兄妹（自认为），做哥哥的也要有主动缓和关系的胸怀。

安把手里的空碗摞在右边的15个空碗上面，组织语言中。

48.

以下摘自《白胡子海贼团航海日志逸闻篇之另一个世界》。

“白胡子海贼团是以白胡子艾德华·纽盖忒为首，旗下16个番队队长加上附属海贼团组成的庞大组织。

‘老爹’艾德华是船上最年长的女性，震震果实能力者，因为拥有着女人难得一见的白色胡子，所以全船人尊称其为‘老爹’。

一番队队长玛尔柯是个平胸的脾气火爆的御姐，不死鸟果实能力者，身为全船的二把手兼保姆，为整个海贼团操碎了心。最讨厌的事是被说平胸。（批注：哈哈哈哈菠萝头活该！）

三番队队长乔姿钻石果实能力者，全船最受男性欢迎的王老五。（批注：为什么另一个世界的我还是单身！）

四番队队长撒琪，厨师职业，全船身材最好的女性，大胸长腿是厨房最亮丽的风景线。”（批注：胸部手感一级棒。埋胸的最佳选择。）

……

……

……

在航海日志上瞎批注的罪魁祸首还没被抓住，根据字体分析，作案人员不是一个人。

49.

“那你呢？”艾斯右手把挡在视线前的、鱼人那缪尔的脸推到一边，这样问。

“……”少女的脸色变了变，“没什么好说的，我的事和你差不多啊。”

“我来问我来问，”哈尔塔蹦上桌子，“刚上船的时候你是不是也暗杀过老爹。”

无言，默认。

“你是怎么弄的？”

50.

以下摘自《白胡子海贼团航海日志逸闻篇之另一个世界》。

“女人间的战争有时候比男人们的更加精彩。

比起二队长艾斯的拿刀乱砍和深夜偷袭，安的方法要更加多样化。

例子1.深夜潜入纽盖忒化妆间的安将整根口红取出，又把特制的口红状四海最辣辣椒『巴辣辣』塞了进去。

——杀不死你也要辣死你.jpg

第二天，安在厕所垃圾桶内发现了全新未用的巴辣辣口红。

作战一失败。

例子2.深夜再次潜入纽盖忒化妆间的安从口袋里拿出新的作案工具——小锤一把，毒药一袋。

敲碎纽盖忒的粉饼后安把毁容毒药『长豆豆』平铺在粉底盘上压实。表面并无异样。

——辣不死你也要毒死你.jpg

天亮后，把犯罪证据——破碎粉饼洒在海里的安被巡视的一队长胖揍一顿，名曰：不当家不知柴米油盐贵。

作战二失败。

例子3.化妆品暗杀失败的安改变计划，深夜潜入纽盖忒的衣柜。她把所有的大号bra塞到随身的包里，从窗户翻了出去。

第二天全船人发现船长披了一件大衣就出门了，一时间不穿上衣成了全船的新潮流，不知名船员赞美：敢于展示自己身体的美丽，才是真正的女人啊！

作战三，完全失败。

……

51.

熊，真熊。

这孩子比艾斯都熊。

以后走路要绕着走。

52.

当家知道柴米油盐贵，也知道护士班姑娘们买化妆品要多少钱的马尔科狠狠地擦了把汗。

53.

新世界的海域难得有天气晴朗的下午，以藏擦着心爱的枪支和安有一搭没一搭的聊天。艾斯躺在旁边的甲板上补觉。

“当时以藏竟然看出我就是另一个世界的艾斯，真的厉害诶！这难道就是狙击手的天分吗！”安星星眼。

“你们还是有很多相似之处的。”以藏慢慢数起来，“比如自然卷的黑头发……”

安扯扯艾斯的短发。

“脸上的雀斑……”

安戳戳艾斯的脸蛋。

“胳臂上的纹身……”

安捏捏艾斯的胳臂。

“还有独一无二的果实能力。”

安用火烤艾斯的屁股。

“zzzzzzz”艾斯翻了个身，从安手指冒出的火焰被他的屁股吸收了进去。

“——另外前面都是后来发现的，我当时只看出来了最后一个。”

“那种东西全船当时都看出来了吧……”安幻灭。

54.

“不过我也有疑惑的问题，”以藏放下手上的活，指了指艾斯身后的白胡子纹身，“安为什么没有后背的纹身呢。”

“我有啊。”

“没有吧。”

“没有吗？”

“没有呢。”

安跳起来，像小狗追尾巴一样绕起圈圈：“怎么会没有了的？？？”

55.

没有就是没有了。你想有也是没有的。

估计看到这里你已经不认识“没有”这个词了。

56.

“你在床上趴好，我去拿纹身的东西。”

顺着以藏类似“你在床上洗干净等我”的话，安答了一声知道了，又咕哝起“怎么会消失了呢”这种话。

以藏瞟了一眼自家呆萌的妹妹，笑着摇摇头，加快了纹身的准备工作。

57.

“你也纹在后背，和艾斯一样的位置吗？”

“唔，后背往下一点吧，后腰上好了。”安的脸扑在褥子里，声音有些闷，“以前伊藏大姐说，女孩子在腰上纹身会很好看。”

……这孩子，想家了吗。

“所以以藏你别爱上我啊，我可是单身主义者。”

爱个屁！以为这家伙会变得有一丢丢可爱的自己才是傻瓜吧！以藏强忍着一枪打爆安狗头的冲动。飞速结束纹身之后把安一脚踹出了门。

58.

等艾斯在晚饭期间悠悠转醒，安已经纹上了和他一模一样的纹身。

“怎么样。帅气吧~”

艾斯想了想，推出一条迷之逻辑：夸她基本就相当于夸自己。

于是他老实回答：“帅气。”然后他将自己的牛仔帽扣在安的脑袋上：“这么一看还挺像我。”

“是你像我，我是姐姐。”

“我是哥哥才对吧混蛋！”

“姐姐！”

“哥哥！”

提哩哐啷霹雳邦郎稀里哗啦憩里咔嚓。

“艾斯，安！你们两个能不能让人省点心！！！！！”  


59.

雾气弥漫的清晨，莫比迪克向前方的岛行驶着。  
“哟马尔科，这么快就要补充物资了吗？”萨奇踱到船头，和马尔科打招呼。。  
“啊，主要是因为那丫头啊。前几天她和艾斯捶坏的甲板还要重新买呢。而且安现在缺生活用品吧。”船上全是男人，妹子的用品几乎没有，这几天也难为她了。  
“嗷岛！！吃饭吃饭！！！”不知从哪里蹿出来的艾斯一溜烟就往强袭号所在的船舱跑去。  
“你给我站住！！”一队长一把扯过某人的帽子，挂饰连接的绳子差点勒死艾斯。“靠马尔科谋杀啊！”  
“我有别的任务给你，你给我听着！”马尔科按下太阳穴处的青筋，“一会你带着安上岛去买点生活用品，随便带她转转。给，这是你俩的零花钱。”  
“嘿嘿，妹子在身旁别再吃饭不给钱了艾斯～”萨奇打趣道。

“哦。”

“你小子到底有没有要和妹子单独相处的自觉啊混蛋！！”

艾斯老老实实的摇头。安和自己太像了，完全没感觉是在和妹子相处啊！！

额，当然此处忽略胸部的因素。

  
60.

“呀吼~~~~~”

就在三个大男人在船头拉拉扯扯的时候，女孩子清亮的声音在船头响起，三人循着声音看去——

61.

“吃饭啦~~~~~~~”

安背上挎着艾斯的西瓜包包，脚下化成一片火焰，驱动强袭号以飞快的速度向岛屿飚去，船下溅起一片雪白的水花。莫比迪克庞大的身影在她身后越来越小，连带着船头三个队长的心也越来越凉。

马尔科：这熊孩子，一会没人看着就夺船而逃（？）了？

艾斯：这家伙，一会不见就把我船和包偷了？

萨奇：离别的时候都没有一个亲亲吗？

62.

“有个鬼的亲亲，滚啊。”马尔科果断拍开了某人恶心的妹控脸。

63.

艾斯左闻闻右嗅嗅，在香波地群岛的20号区（的餐馆）找到了安并加入了吃饭部队。

“啊呜啊呜……”“吸溜吸溜……”两人以相当一致的高频率往嘴里送食物。

“好吃！”“美味！”一致的擦嘴。

“老板多谢招待~~”

64.

“吃霸王餐的啊啊啊啊啊~~~~”

白胡子海贼团两位二队长今天还是不记得吃饭给钱。

  
65.

“哦这样啊，马尔科让你带我出来玩啊。”安转转眼珠，“也就是说你身上带钱了？！”

“啊对啊。”

安一脸凝重的静止了半天，好像突然想起什么似的抓住了艾斯的手腕往一个方向扯去。

66.

“走走走香波地游乐园走起！！！”

最终还是没想起来吃饭要给钱的事啊。

67.

两个大孩子在工作人员的指导下系好过山车的安全带。

“安，待会你别吓得腿软啊！”

“艾斯才是，不要鬼哭狼嚎啊！”

两位二队长挑战极限项目的征程在这里正式开始。

68.

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

69.

安扶着靠背站起身，在过山车另一旁的储物柜取出西瓜包，艾斯戴上了自己的帽子。

无言的状态持续到两个人目光相对的时候。那一刻，他们从对方的眼神里读到了自己的想法。

——妈哒太刺激了再来十趟！！  
  
70.

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————————”

71.

你没看错，作者为了凑字数把上面的呐喊复制了十遍。

72.

“玩那个玩那个！看我一会社保！”

“就你还社保，梧桐木鼠标！”

“我汤姆树半！”

“喂他们烧饼！”

老板擦擦汗，对店铺前两个比赛谁知道的WTMSB更多的客人小心翼翼的建议：“两位客人要是不参加小店的射击游戏的话能不能让后面的客人先来？”

73.

艾斯大度的拍下十张贝利，和安比起了射击。

五枪一局决胜负，谁射中的泡泡多谁是哥哥/姐姐。

……这奇怪的赌注是谁定的啊？？

74.

第一局艾斯比安，0:0。

第二局艾斯比安，0:0。

第三局艾斯比安，0:0。

第四局艾斯比安，0:0。

第五局艾斯比安，0:0。  
第六局……

75.

“老板，我她&￥@*怀疑你玩我们。”安一脚踩上木质的桌子，一副十足的地痞流氓小混混样，“老娘射了这么多次一次都没打中，你这枪太tm不准了！”

“客人，您要闹的话我就报警了。海军会将您赶出游乐园的。”

并不想被海军丢出去安：这种莫名输了的感觉是怎么回事？

一脸淡定的老板：闹事的见多了我才不怕.jpg

76.

“老板，再来最后一局。”艾斯制止了安的闹事行为，又拍了一张贝利在桌上。

“你干嘛还花唔……”

及时捂住安的嘴巴，艾斯附身在少女的耳边说起了悄悄话。

77.

“哟西看我社保！！！”

老板：……行吧您有钱您任性。

78.

第六局，艾斯弃权的情况下安五枪全中。

在老板惊诧的目光中安吹走了枪口不存在的烟雾枪口：“I’m James Bond。”

艾斯：那是谁？

79.

“没想到艾斯你还挺有主意。”安有点怀疑眼前的艾斯不是艾斯，你说的的安是什么安。

“两个蔓越莓香草冰激凌，谢谢。”点了食物，艾斯有点自豪，“比起手枪，火枪不是更好用嘛。”

没错，两个作弊的熊孩子根本就是用能力打的泡泡。

80.

“客人您的两个冰激凌。”

“多谢。”艾斯把右手的甜品冲女孩伸过去，却发现对方盯着后面发呆，“怎么了？”

“……节日到来之际本次活动的胜者将获得丰盛的奖品，比赛即将开始，请还有意向的选手速速报名！”躁动的喇叭声刺激着艾斯的耳膜。

“我要参加那个！！”

远处，红色的标语写着大大的“50000米情侣花样跑步大赛”。

艾斯：你又吃错药了？？

81.

男人是永远拗不过女人的。尤其是不撞南墙不回头，撞上南墙也要撞烂了继续走的女人。

82.

“下面宣布本次50000米情侣花样跑步大赛的规则！50组男女情侣必须全程用自己抽中标签上的姿势绕香波地乐园一周直至到达终点，否则算放弃资格，以上！”

艾斯眉毛抽搐，一脸苦瓜的看着手上的签，又瞪了一眼安。

老子真是信了她的邪来参加这么情侣大赛！

保持那个姿势跑50000米，他二队长的面子呢！

83.

面对着安BS的眼神，艾斯愤然抬起头，赌上白胡子的名誉，他拼了！（老爹：？？？）

马尔科说，白胡子海贼团的永远要站在世界巅峰！无论是什么比赛！（马尔科：我没说过。）

哨声响起，艾斯跨上前一步：“安——”

84.

冲去抱自家妹妹的艾斯一个天旋地转（？），之后是上下起伏（？？），在之后是啪啪啪啪（？？？），最后一切都索然无味（？？？？）。

85.

安手脚极快的右手抄起艾斯的膝盖，左手揽住艾斯的腰，疯狗一样的冲出了起点线。

天旋地转是艾斯被公主抱，上下起伏是安抱着艾斯跑步，啪啪啪啪是安的脚步声，索然无味是艾斯之前纠结的心情。

想歪了的人现在可能都凉了。

86.

“艾斯你揽着我脖子，”波特卡斯·哈士奇·安奔了1000米大气没喘一口，但她现在有点难受，于是直接提出了弟弟的姿势问题，“你压着我胸了。”

艾斯下意识低头。

87.

波，波涛汹涌啊！！

胸大的妹子跑起来就是赏心悦目。

啊呸！！现在是比赛，比赛中！严肃！！

艾斯顺从的揽住了妹妹的脖子，从头红到脚的他像极了被轻薄的小媳妇。

啧，扭扭捏捏的男人。安鄙视ing。

88.

总之安就这样抱着弟弟狂奔了50000米，超越了众多男性选手，将她的“小公举”送到了终点。

“恭喜本次活动第一名的两位情侣A&A！”

并且如愿以偿的拿到了奖品。

艾斯凑过头想看举办方赠送的小小的信封里装着什么，结果安飞速的塞进包里，留给他一个鬼脸。

切，不给我看我还不稀罕要呢！

89.

“哦对，马尔科还交代我带你去买日用品。”艾斯领着安走到了30号区域，繁华的购物街人满为患，“你有什么要买的吗？”

“那个。”安果断的指向右前方。

90.

波特卡斯·D·艾斯，男，单身。白胡子海贼团二番队队长。全世界瞩目的新世界强者。众多单身妹子心中的帅气+实力的集合体。

今天，在被妹妹公主抱了50000米之后，又出现在了女性内衣店给自己的妹妹看内衣。

“粉色的好看，还是黄色的好看？”安举着两个bra胖次套装问。

“咳……黄，黄色的吧。”

唉，人生啊。

91.

“内衣买完了，鞋子买完了，春装秋装夏装冬装都买完了，你还要买啥？”艾斯提着30多个气泡球的线，头顶飞着的大量购物袋再次让他见识到了女人的可怕。

“买帽子。”到这个世界的时候，安不仅丢失了背后的纹身，还有脖子上的念珠和头上的牛仔帽。

92.

不过这次没有想象中那么轻松，进了5家店还是没有找到喜欢的帽子，安有点丧气。

“算了吧。我们回去吧。”

“……”艾斯跟着头上有着小乌云的安，叹了口气最终没说一句话。

93.

“老爹~~~马尔科~~~萨奇~~~”偌大的莫比迪克号的甲板一片空旷。

“人呢？”艾斯把安的东西放在房间里，进出一趟一个人都没看到。

突然从餐厅飘出一股迷人的香气，两只哈士奇对视一眼二话不说就奔了过去。

94.

漆黑一片只有微弱火光的房间、占据了一整个餐厅从地面上顶到木质天花板的蛋糕、全船的伙伴们。

“生日快乐！！！！”

“艾斯，安生日快乐！”

“艾斯又大了一岁啊你小子！”

“祝安妹子身材越来越好，最好胸能长过E！”

艾斯和安愣了一下，齐齐露出大白牙：“谢谢大家！”

95.

两个火属性的孩子试图吹蜡烛，结果把蛋糕上面烤熟了一层。

96.

“萨奇你这个肉好好次！”“安喜欢就多吃点！”

“艾斯来喝喝喝！！”“敦敦敦……”

“蛋糕分我一点！”“那个樱桃留给我！”“切，多大男人还吃樱桃。”“得了吧你昨晚专门去厨房偷吃草莓蛋糕别以为我不知道！”

“真热闹啊库啦啦啦啦啦！”

97.

夜晚的香波地群岛。

整片夜空浮现着温柔的亮银色星辰。暗色的背景下，咸涩的海风拂过，对于常年漂浮在海上的海贼来说，这股气息就是最温柔的摇篮曲。

酒意尚未散去的安两肘撑着身体趴在船帮上吹风，手里捏着的东西在风里折叠、又复而展开。她的视线穿过了海洋和天空的尽头，向无限远处延伸。

98.

艾斯一步步走向少女孤独的背影。

就像会读心一样，此时此刻的艾斯无比了解安的心情。

因为在他每一个生日的夜晚，那种感情都会不受控制的浮上心头。

——憎恶和孤独。

艾斯，安。他们都是恶魔的孩子啊。这份血缘的纽带是他们无论如何都无法抹去的。不论平日里在心上加了多少把锁，那种悲观粘稠的黑色也会在特定的时日里突然从心里的深处溢出，将欢乐吞噬殆尽。

“安。”

在少女回头的一瞬，艾斯拿出藏在身后的盒子。

99.

盒子里是一顶黑色的牛仔帽。和艾斯头上的如出一辙，只是变了颜色。

“我很早之前买的，一直没有戴，送给你吧。”

“谢谢。”墨色的夜晚中，少女的声音慢慢温暖起来，“那这个就送给艾斯你吧。”

艾斯伸手接过安手中的信封，发现那就是两人白天比赛后赢得的奖品。

“是香波地群岛游乐场所有项目的通票哦，不限次数的。”安的声音终于带上了笑意，“两张都给你，以后你可以带人一起去玩。”

“那你愿意和我一起去吗。”艾斯毫不迟疑地问。

“如果有机会的话，”安将牛仔帽扣在自己的头上，严丝合缝就像是给她定制的一样，“那个时候你再邀请我吧。”

“一言为定。”

“……艾斯。”

“嗯？”

“生日快乐。”

“你也是。”

香波地群岛的霓虹灯明明灭灭，在凉薄的夜色中外貌相似的少年少女并肩站立在船头，圆月的清辉坠落在两人身上。

100.

今晚，是个温暖的新年之夜。


	2. 番外1

1.

最近伟大航路风靡起了一款全方位体感游戏——绝地吃鸡。

这部集射击、求生于一体的游戏由某个不知名的机构开发，基础玩家只需购买传送所需的黑盒子，剩下的都交给虚拟世界的服务器终端即可完成，是非常便利并且可玩度高的游戏。

2.

莫比迪克号上。

“双人模式……哟西，调整好了！”哈尔塔把调整好的黑盒子放在地上，叮嘱安和艾斯，“进去之后按照指示完成注册就可以开始游戏了。记得别用真名。”

“不用真名？”

“傻，那是游戏世界，干吗暴露真名。”

3.

马尔科和以藏把购买游戏豪华版附赠的影像外输装备接在了巨大的影像电话虫上，白胡子饶有兴致的盯着漆黑一片的投影。

看自己的儿子女儿在虚拟世界大战敌人还真是一种别样的体验。

4.

“以藏，马尔科，你们也是一样……”哈尔塔去叮嘱另一组玩家了。

艾斯和安跃跃欲试的按下了进入按钮。世界刹那间一片黑暗。

5\. 

一阵眩晕过后，两人来到了游戏大厅。安对着变成大众脸的艾斯笑得直不起腰，最后被一脸无奈的弟弟扛到了注册区。

黑色制服的工作职员一板一眼的指导两人带好了私密通讯耳麦和专用护目镜后掏出报名纸：“由于两位是初次参加游戏，所以请在这里填上游戏昵称。”

安下笔就要写自己名字，又想起哈尔塔的叮嘱，犹豫间瞄向艾斯的纸张。

6.

“那么橘色牛仔帽先生，黑色牛仔帽小姐，欢迎两位加入绝地吃鸡游戏，如果需要立刻进入游戏，按下耳麦上的按键即可。”

艾斯和安果断按下。

“那么，祝两位游戏愉快。”程序内职员最后露出的笑容怎么看怎么诡异。

7.

“这里就是准备区诶。”艾斯点开护目镜的地图系统，发现两人就在主岛东南方向的一座小岛上。“估计等够了百人就能开始了。”

“100个人呢，身边这些都是敌人。”安环顾四周，身着普通或华丽服装的大众脸们就像蚂蚁一样多。“要把他们都打死才能赢是吧，艾斯？”等了一会没人回应，安转头发现头顶着绿名的艾斯正冲大海狂奔着。

“游泳啦~~~”

8.

安思考了一下，没有像艾斯一样放飞自己，而是趴在地上匍匐，时不时还吐槽两句。

“切，氪金玩家，还穿短裤。”

“噫，有钱人，还穿圣诞老人装。”

“呵，穿这么好看有什么用，脱下来给我啊！”

9.

安话音刚落，就眼睁睁看着对面的男人一把扯掉了自己的衬衣，脱掉了牛仔裤，全身上下就剩一套打底的内衣。

光速换上对方的氪金衣服扭头就跑的安边冲向海里游泳的艾斯边喊：“有个傻逼把他的衣服脱给我啦啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

丝毫没意识到是自己耳麦的附近频道没有关闭才导致这么一出惨剧。

10.

“波鲁萨利诺，你追着谁跑了？”

“咳咳咳没什么。”黄猿顿了顿，在怀疑的目光中强行装镇定。

“……你衣服都没了。”萨卡斯基远远的盯着自己只穿一条大裤衩耍流氓的同事，思考着立即换队友的可行性。

11.

直升飞机飞来带走了所有人，艾斯和安随意在地图上的聚居区点了一个点就飞了下去。

安看向天空。苍白如纸的背景上密密麻麻点缀着黑色的芝麻点。

“艾斯我们选错地方跳了好多人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

12.

两人落地后根本顾不上停留，找了辆车扭头就跑，期间车开没油了还徒步狂奔了一段。

护目镜左上方人数显示在不断提示下降。

——『绝对正义』用拳头击倒了『大妈想吃甜点』。

——『Room』用高压锅盖击倒了『墨镜火烈鸟』。

——『eagle eye』用载具击倒了『red hair』。

艾斯对着类似的消息感叹了句：“这奔跑游戏太刺激了……”

此时两人奔到了海边的三栋房子边上，安喘着粗气抹了把脸道：“别管那些有的没的，赶紧搜！”  


13.

“鹰眼鹰眼别往我这开！！”

噗。  
“哎呀哎呀我重伤了快回来扶我一把！”

吉普车上的米霍克用耳麦问队友香克斯：“后退在哪里？”

“左边第二个！诶诶诶等等慢点我还在车后……”

噗。

大剑豪鹰眼米霍克，今天也在一个人独自奋斗着。

14.

搜了一圈，艾斯摸到了1级背包运动饮料、狙击枪和步枪，安拿到了2级背包、绷带、散弹枪和冲锋枪。

商量了一下，两个孩子把狙击和冲锋交换了一下，保证每人都有了近程和远程武器。

15.

安全区指示到了地图中心位置，安和艾斯不敢怠慢，开上山地车就直直向中心开去，只不过在爬山的过程中由于坡度太大车卡在原地，艾斯和安着急的汗都出来了，此时右侧出现了枪声。

两个没经验的孩子吓得急忙跳车趴在原地。艾斯暴露在了敌方的视野中被子弹打成了红血重伤。

“靠！”艾斯骂了一声，不能打枪也不能自救冲车另一侧的安爬去以求被伙伴施救，却不料他的行为暴露给敌人他队友的位置，那两个敌人冲着车的另一侧包抄而来。

躲在另一侧的安突然尖叫着站了起来，掏出冲锋枪对着两名敌人一阵扫射，大有鱼死网破的意味。

然后……

——『黑色牛仔帽』用冲锋枪击倒了『蓝色火焰』。

——『黑色牛仔帽』用冲锋枪击倒了『和服狙击』。

16.

“艾斯，他有4倍镜诶！”“这边这个也有两个止血包！”

“这两个人东西好全啊，死的真可惜……”

站在进入游戏不过5分钟就被打死的马尔科身边的萨奇想笑不敢笑，憋得肺疼。

都是新手，一个首场二杀一个落地成盒，差别这么就这么大呢！！

17.

哈尔塔强迫自己盯着屏幕里二队的两个孩子，不去往以藏那边看。

十六队队长此时擦着自己一尘未染的狙击枪，目露凶光。

——艾斯，安，你们俩自求多福吧！！

18.

此时的马尔科、以藏：游戏体感极差！！

19.

抢夺物资后的艾斯和安继续开车前行，过桥时遭到伏击。

“唔啊啊啊啊被打了！人在哪里？！”

“前面前面！！就在前面地上趴着！”

“哟西！”艾斯不气反笑，一脚油门踩到底，“压死他！”

——『橘色牛仔帽』用载具击倒了『铁拳仙贝』。

20.

“唔啊啊啊啊！”卡普被传送出来之后抱着头孩子气的在地上打滚，“老夫差一点就打中了！就差一点！！”

桥旁围观全程没出手的库赞：“哎呀哎呀，要单打独斗了呢。”

21.

Biubiubiu。

——『Room』用狙击枪击倒了『青鸟』。

22.

把车丢在路边，艾斯和安匍匐在地上在山上爬行。

山的另一侧传来车声和枪声，两人屏息不动。

另一面火拼过后提示出现。

——『eagle eye』用载具击倒了『Room』。

——『eagle eye』用载具击倒了『kumamonwhite』。

23.

“切，8倍镜真影响视线，看的了远处看不了近处，真致命。”

“对不起，要是我早点看见的话……”贝波很忧伤。

24.

“这个车就算踩了刹车也好像不能立即停下啊……”鹰眼继续学车ing。

25.

艾斯和安跑上了山上的一座狙击房。

“破片手榴弹，闪光弹，步枪子弹。”安清点物品之际，艾斯忽然大喊：“安，趴下！！”

下意识趴下的安妹子就感觉手臂一痛，紧接着身后的艾斯对着安背向的窗口用起了枪。

——『橘色牛仔帽』用步枪击倒了『黄色闪光』。

26.

“波鲁萨利诺被干掉了吗。”树后的萨卡斯基决定放弃对两个敌人的围攻，反身向其他地方爬去。

“说起来刚刚那个女孩穿的还挺像波鲁萨利诺氪金买的那一身……”

27.

“敦敦敦。”安喝下运动饮料，受伤的身体逐渐恢复。

艾斯观察着地图，两个人离圈有点远，但他不打算冒险，干脆带着安一起跑去。

奔跑中头上直升飞机飞过，丢下了一个箱子。不明所以的两人凭直觉感到那是个好东西，向着箱子降落的地方前行。

28.

“3级背包，3级头盔，重机枪，200发冲锋枪子弹，草地吉利服，这么厉害的吗？！”艾斯和安装满了背包也没能将东西拿完，飘散着红烟的箱子在平原格外显眼。

“艾斯！我们去那边狙一波吧！”

29.

山头上的两人没等多久，一辆小摩托靠近了红色物资箱。

Biubiubiu。

——『橘色牛仔帽』用步枪击倒了『龙爪』

——『黑色牛仔帽』用狙击枪击倒了『太阳的后裔』

30.

“早知道不该冒险的……”萨博有些遗憾。

“嘛，至少进前十了，我觉得还是很可以的。”克尔拉倒是很看得开。

“哟西再排一局吧~”

31.

屏息，等待。

穿着吉利服的安，和5米开外草丛深处的艾斯在发现最终的圈就在自己脚下的时候激动的差点跳起来。

32.

四面八方隐藏着的敌人慢慢往天命圈处汇集。

安看到向自己爬来的敌人下意识准备开枪，却不料扳机卡住无法动弹。

“艾斯艾斯艾斯！！我的扳机卡住了怎么办怎么办怎么办啊啊啊啊！！那个人向我爬过来了！！”

“别慌！趴在那里别动！你穿着吉利服他不一定能看见你！”

33.

艾斯神一样的预言应验了。爬进圈内的人并没有看到安，他在安面前一米处停了下来，安的头正对着他的肚子。

然而安的扳机还是卡住的状态。

34.

噗。

安的身体不知道被谁踩中了，奔跑过来的人此刻并无法顾及安，反倒是和面前的人打了起来，并且变成了盒子。

——『绝对正义』用冲锋枪击倒了『甜甜圈』

35.

安看着那个『绝对正义』低下头的时候全身的血液都凝固了。

——被发现了！

36.

Biubiubiu。

烟尘过后，安面前的人消失了。

————『暴风雪』用步枪击倒了『绝对正义』

37.

呵，一直都没发现这个穿着吉利服的家伙在我面前呢。

艾斯冷笑，将枪支切换到重机枪，一阵狂扫。

38.

第一名！！

39.

萨奇为了庆祝两人首次进入游戏就成功吃鸡，特地烤了一整只火鸡作为（看到马尔科吃瘪的）奖励。

艾斯和安磨刀霍霍向烤鸡：“吃鸡啦~~~”

40.

新世界的白胡子海贼团又度过了安静祥和的一天~

Note.

人物列表：

『黑色牛仔帽』：安

『橘色牛仔帽』：艾斯

『绝对正义』：赤犬萨卡斯基

『黄色闪光』：黄猿波鲁萨利诺

『大妈想吃甜点』：Big Mom 夏洛特·玲玲

『甜甜圈』：卡塔库栗

『墨镜火烈鸟』：多弗朗明哥

『暴风雪』：莫奈

『Room』：特拉法尔加·罗

『kumamonwhite』：贝波

『eagle eye』：鹰眼米霍克

『red hair』：红发香克斯

『蓝色火焰』：马尔科

『和服狙击』：以藏

『铁拳仙贝』：卡普

『青鸟』：库赞

『龙爪』：萨博

『太阳的后裔』：克尔拉


	3. Chapter 3

1.

所谓历史，就是不断作死的过程。

第一个原核细胞生出细胞核，第一个海中生物上岸生活，第一只猴子下地行走，第一个平民出海做海贼。

正因为前赴后继不断地作死行为，生命才得以进化出新的性状以适应不断改变的环境。

固守安稳的环境固然是生物之本性，不断挑战新的可能性才是超越普通的唯一方法。

败者虽然会被历史所遗忘，然而一旦胜利了便是带来整个时代风起云涌的传奇。

安一直自信自己会是后者。

2.

海上弥漫的武器还未被阳光所驱散，莫比迪克号上已经起了一阵骚乱。

知晓内幕的布拉曼克和哈尔塔一左一右扯着安的胳臂，大有“你不停下我就下跪”的趋势。

“安妹子冷静啊！！”布拉曼克流出宽条泪。

“你可想好啊安！！”哈尔塔冷汗满天飞。

伴随着门被踹飞的声音，马尔科睡眼惺忪（虽然并看不出来与平时有什么区别）的从卧室走出：“大清早的嚷嚷什么！”

能不能体谅一下工作到凌晨的缺觉人士的心情啊喂！

布拉曼克和哈尔塔秒变乖孩子：“不是我们，是她！”两人四手，矛头直指气呼呼的安。

此刻，脱离束缚的安已经杀到了二队长卧室门口。

“艾斯你给我滚出来——！！！”

3.

妈耶光顾着指人了忘记拉着点了！！！最终没能阻止惨祸发生的二人当机立断躲到一队长背后伺机而不动。

4.

等到艾斯迷迷糊糊出来的时候，房间门口已经围了一圈看热闹的人了。

“还有人下注吗还有吗？？”

“还有我！赌一把艾斯会答应！”

答应……什么？？茫然中，当事人之一向马尔科——背后的——布拉曼克看去。

拜托你这么大块头躲在娇小（？）的老妈子（？）背后反而更明显了好吗？

“怎么回事？”

5.

于是乎在众人期待或八卦的眼神下，安妹子直直冲艾斯走了过去，开始了帅气的告……

6.

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯，”安的嘴唇抿起，右手握成拳缓缓移至艾斯的胸口，在将将触及之时停了下来。

这个姿势所表达的挑衅意味让艾斯微眯起眼。

“我，波特卡斯·D·安，要向你挑战，白胡子海贼团二番队队长的位置！”

7.

……白……个p咧！！

围观群众倒了一地。

今天的白胡子海贼团依然是0脱单率的海贼团呢。

——不过艾斯和安人家两个本来就是一个人，期待恋爱剧情的你们才是变态吧！！

8.

漩涡中心的二人并未被周围的环境影响，气氛依然诡异。

艾斯勾起嘴角笑得邪气：“为什么突然要向我挑战？”看着安固执的伸着胳臂，没有一丝收回的意思，艾斯突然有种不祥的预感。

“今天早上我听说明天二队要出任务，而我至今没接到通知，我想任务名单里没有我。”安纯黑的眸子直视着艾斯的，“可惜的是，我非常想去，那么现在就只有一个办法了吧。”

“——还是说，你不打算接受我的挑战？”安一字一顿，语气逐渐危险，“艾·斯·队·长？”

9.

时间倒回一小时前。

最近睡觉总是不踏实的安毫无悬念的被海鸥吵醒，也毫无悬念的再次晃到了男卫生间。

不过这一次她在踹门前清醒了过来，望着前两天刚挂上去的巨大的“♂”标志决定离开。此时此刻，门内传出一声改变了世界走向的呐喊：

——“艾斯明天去执行任务不打算带上安吗？！！”

据导火索本人，六番队队长布拉曼克所说，卫生间的门被踹飞之后他想过直接咬舌自尽的。

10.

面对妹妹的挑衅，艾斯一点不怂。

不如说他的人生信条根本没有怂这个字。

他后退小半步，右拳与安的轻触，完成了海贼船上特有的，上位者接受挑战的仪式：“等着挨揍吧。”

“你才是，收拾收拾等着搬出二队长的专用卧室吧！”长时间浅眠的安将罪因一股脑的归结到了没有睡在自己熟悉的环境里，最后一股脑的推到了（大概是）无辜的艾斯的身上。

——只要K.O.了他我就能睡安稳觉了！

11.

待老妈子马尔科把原委上报后，白胡子库啦啦啦的笑了：“马尔科，我记得前面就有一座无人岛吧。”

“老爹，你不会真的要让他们俩——”

“年轻人嘛，喜欢打打闹闹是正常的事，”白胡子灌了口酒，“更何况艾斯接下挑战了吧。”

当事人既然都已经做好了决定，他们这些旁观者着什么急？

马尔科面对自家老爹明显看热闹不嫌事大的态度，叹着气指挥船员向荒岛靠去。

12.

“萨奇，战况如何？”

飞机头的男人支着下巴，左手指了指冒出滚滚黑烟的森林深处：“两个人还在打呢。”

“这两个人，真不省心。”以藏索性也学着四队长的样子往船边一靠，“明天二队还不知道能不能准时出任务啊。”

“这是马尔科该想的问题~”萨奇表示自己一点也不担心，“这种小事总会有办法的。”

也是。以藏继续望向艾斯和安所在的地方。

就在此时，两个巨大的火球突兀的出现在他的视野里，就像天上的太阳坠落在岛上一般。  
“那是——”

13.

比起加入白胡子麾下之前和甚平的战斗，艾斯和安在充分了解对方实力的情况下，一开始就用出了全力，所以在缠斗半日之后都感觉到了自己体力的飞速流失。

速战速决。两人在对方的眼中看到了相同的信息。

那么……

“大炎戒——”

“——炎帝！！！”

14.

两个火球碰撞后，绝大的冲击波使周遭的树木纷纷拔地而起，泥土伴随着野生花草的根在狂暴的赤炎中化为乌有。

在势均力敌的僵持了十分钟后，火球中的一个在以微弱的优势吞噬对手后也消失在焦黑的岛屿中心。

“结束了……”马尔科长出一口气，随后立刻指挥着护士班和看热闹的船员去捡人。

“赶紧把便宜队长和剩下的一个都给老子捡回来！”当时他的原话是这样的。

15.

获得最终胜利的艾斯重新推开房门的时候收到的眼神并不是“恭喜队长帅气的捍卫了自己的位置”，而是“我的妈妈耶队长你竟然下重手和妹子打而且还敢打赢？”

艾斯：我tmd当个队长我容易吗打赢了还要被鄙视？？

16.

安醒来只比艾斯晚了半个小时，她从房间走出来的时候，周围立刻人头涌动水泄不通。

17.

“安你还好吗有没有哪里不舒服我去叫医生？”

“安妹子打架辛苦了喝口水吧！”

“想吃蛋糕吗安我给你留了块大的！”

18.

目睹了一切的艾斯：呵，男人。

19.

补充完营养之后，安情绪低落的准备回房种蘑菇。

艾斯在打点完二队出任务的必需品之后——对他来说就是在马尔科给的清单上签个字就OK——径直走向了安的房间。

20.

笃笃笃。

没人理。

笃笃笃笃笃。

还是没人理。

笃笃笃笃笃笃笃。

“有话快说有p快放别敲门了混蛋！”

21.

艾斯从善如流的进了门。

床上一个白白胖胖的大蚕蛹一动不动，里面裹着的夹心闭着眼也能猜出来是安。

“安？”

“干吗。”安把头伸出来，撅起的嘴巴表明她还没打算原谅面前的人，“如果是道别你可以走人了，如果是炫耀自己打赢你可以滚蛋了。”

横竖就没想让他留在这。

“你为什么想要出海。”

22.

没想到对方会抛出这个问题，安愣住了，下意识的重复道：“为什么，出海？”

“嗯，当初你为什么想要出海？”

“那种东西你早就知道吧。”安翻过身，把后脑勺丢给他。

“我们的世界总归有些不同的吧。”

明摆着的耍赖到让安没有招架之力。她组织了一下语言，回答道：“……我想要成为超过那个人的，伟大的海贼。”平日里清亮的声线此时有些许喑哑，就像是在压抑着什么，“我想要完成Sabo的遗愿，代替她成为全世界都无法忽略的，重要的存在。”

艾斯下意识抚上左臂上的刺青，他不知道自己的动作和被子中，安的动作重合在了一起。

萨博……

23.

“走吧。”片刻后他听到自己这么说，“一起，出海吧。”

24.

生怕艾斯后悔似的，安从床上蹦起来，旋风一样开始收拾东西。

艾斯看着某人旋风小陀螺的模样翻了个白眼，退出了房间。

25.

“艾斯，马尔科队长找你。”

“哦。”

26.

以为一队长会抓着自己叮嘱不准单独行动之类耳朵长茧的老话，艾斯走过去的时候发现马尔科身边的气氛明显不对劲。

马尔科早注意到了来人，他把手上的报告折成小叠塞回兜里：“你答应带安去了？”

“嗯。”

“之前那场比试……”

猜到对方会说什么的艾斯立刻无奈：“你不会也要说打妹子太过分之类的话吧=。=”

马尔科冷笑一声，艾斯一背的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“你应该庆幸刚刚的心血来潮，否则我就算揍你一顿也要让安去出任务。”

艾斯：太偏心了吧喂！！！

27.

“归根结底，这次是你的不对。”马尔科一针见血的评价，“是你过保护安的缘故。”

“……”

“你心里还觉得她是个女人吧。很可惜，女人就该躲在男人背后这种观念对安行不通——在她的世界里女性比男性占优——你不让她知道出任务的事情在她眼里就是对她能力的不信任，揍你一顿也无可厚非。”

“……谁知道你竟然赢了！！！还有没有一点脑子啊你！！”

“马尔科有话好好说！！别动拳头啊！！！君鸟动口不动手啊！！！”

“去你的君鸟！！老子是吃了不死鸟果实的人不是吃了人人果实的鸟！！”

28.

内衣ok，外套ok，帽子ok，泳衣ok，遮阳伞ok，制冰机ok！

出任务啦～～～～

路过的马歇尔·D·蒂奇看着整装待发的安擦了擦额头的汗。

妹砸你确定是要出任务不是出去旅游？？

“安啊，我们这次是去冬岛……”玩不了这么多的求你快把奇奇怪怪的东西放回去吧orz

“哦，那你帮我把这些拿过去，我去换滑雪装备。”

蒂奇的脸色风云变幻，安想了想小心地问：“那……滑冰鞋…？”

29.

最后安被强行剥夺了带娱乐用品的权利。

30.

二队所在的船离莫比迪克越来越远，安站在甲板上冲老爹拼命挥手，就是不知道对方能不能看见。

“安好像很兴奋啊！”蒂奇看小姑娘兴奋的样子有一丝好奇：“你之前没有出过任务吗？”一旁的艾斯默默竖起耳朵。

“出过。不过出任务时一船姐妹变成兄弟是第一次。”安吐吐舌头。

“比起队长，安细心的多啦，带点东西挺全的。”

“喂喂喂别趁机说我坏话啊蒂奇。”艾斯急忙为自己辩白顺便坑一把安，“她掉过来的时候帽子和脖子上的珠串都没带！比我丢三落四的多了！”

“我那是失误！失误！！”

“你的刺青也没了！”

“那是神奇的不可抗力！”

“我才不会忘记帽子和珠串，更不会被抹掉刺青也不知道！”

自知说不过的安恼羞成怒举起了小拳拳，带着火的那种。

“冷静啊安！这是大海上！大海上！！烧了船我们就没地方去啦！！”

31.

“你还记得你过来的时候，最后是什么情况吗？”为了缓和气氛，蒂奇决定将话题带走。

“是……嗯……出任务呢。”安的记忆就像棉花团一样柔软模糊，她在其中抽丝剥茧勉强分辨出零星的片段：“目标是利什么浦？利比亚？猪肉浦？”

“……利立浦特岛。”

“哦哦哦哦就是那个。”

艾斯按下自己的帽子，嘴角微压有些严肃：“这是我们这次任务的目标。”

真的是令人不安的巧合啊。

32.

似乎是有了回去的希望，安的眼睛一闪一闪亮晶晶满天都是小星星。

艾斯默默转过头。

什么皮卡丘的设定闪得我眼睛要瞎了！

33.

利立浦特岛，新世界里一座最正常的岛屿。正是因为它在所有不正常的岛屿中太过正常了所以经常被洗劫，直到岛屿上飘起白胡子的旗帜。

铤而走险的人也不是没有，利立浦特岛最近发生连续失踪案件甚至惊动了白胡子本船，这才派出了二番队进行调查。

就在艾斯安排人手的时候，安循着敌人留下的气息摸了过去。

走了没多远，安看到地上躺着一个小小的玻璃瓶。

好渴啊……吨吨吨。

丝毫没有危机意识的安将一罐“饮料”喝得一干二净。

34.

安排完驻守队员的艾斯：卧槽我妹呢？刚刚就在这里，那么大的一个妹妹呢？？

35.

波特卡斯·英勇无敌·刚被教训要关爱妹子·D·打死也不说其实很担心安·艾斯也管不上什么战术了，带着一帮队员就冲山里杀了过去。

36.

“你们胆子不小啊。”艾斯一拳打飞了试图偷袭的海贼炮灰，脚踩上了头目的脑袋，“知道这里是白胡子的地盘还敢进行人口交易，嗯？”

在牢里搜查了一圈的蒂奇慌慌张张的跑回来：“队长，没有失踪人员身影，也没有看到安！”

艾斯的脸又黑了几分，在他脚下头目的身体痛苦地扭动着，细碎的呻吟和求饶不断传出，艾斯对此充耳不闻，自顾自地问：“你们，把我的妹妹带到哪里去了。”

——或者是，那个人就这样一声不吭的离开了这个世界。

艾斯脑中一团麻，刺得他生疼。

37.

谁大谁小这个问题还没解决啊艾斯队长这样认定兄妹关系真的好吗！

38.

“艾斯队长！在东北方发现一条旗帜不明的船在驶离港口！！”

妈的，这帮人渣！

艾斯一脚踢晕头目，狠戾的模样完全不似平日里莫比迪克上没心没肺的小太阳。

“给我追！！”

39.

马尔科刚从医务室里出来，急躁和怒气还没压下去一半就被乔兹带到了电话室。

“喂？”

“马尔科队长，这里是二番队！安被人贩子带走了！！”

“……你tmd再给老子说一遍，谁被带走了？！”

40.

“西北方向10度，目标艾琳岛，全速前进！！！”

不仅是马尔科，连纽盖特的脸色都不是很好。

——敢动白胡子船上的人，活腻了想多死几次是不是！

41.

“……”

安睁开眼睛，双手反捆的姿势让她浑身酸痛极度不适。

四周的环境无比陌生，安回想起最近的遭遇，思考自己逃脱不确定物终点站小混混的绑架有几分可能性。门口突然出现的声音让她绷紧浑身警戒起来。

“老大……里面那个女人……白胡子……追……”

门外的说话声不甚明晰，安只捕捉到了几个关键词。

白胡子……？和那个人同一时期的大海贼，白胡子艾德华·纽盖忒？

这里不是戈尔波山？

我踏马被绑到什么地方了？？？

42.

知道自己被绑架的安第一反应不是惊慌失措的尖叫也不是冷静分析试图逃脱，而是想到了自己的便宜奶奶咖普。

她怕是气得要烧了山贼窝哟。

安有点幸灾乐祸的想。

43.

房门被很不友好的推开，门外的海贼各个身强力壮手持武器。

安咽了咽口水。

管tmd，横竖都是一死，老娘才不要当奴隶。

在第一个喽啰试图抓住她的胳臂拎她起来时，安一拳打上了他的右眼。

44.

“混蛋，放开我！！”脖颈被卡住的感觉并不好受，安一边努力呼吸一边辱骂着面前的男人。

如果我在长大一点……到了25岁，不，到20岁，一定打得他满地找牙！！

“呵，我早该猜到你不是个普通的小鬼。”闪烁着银光的刀刃极不友好的划过安的脸庞，“惹得白胡子全团追杀老子……看你这模样，难道你是那个火拳艾斯的种？”

安好像被踩住痛脚一样，一口唾沫吐在那人脸上：“老娘是谁的孩子用不着你管！！！！”

回应她的是一阵呼啸的拳风，随后安痛得失去了意识。

45.

艾琳岛。表面是被海军保护的安全岛屿，实际上有点情报的人都知道，这里是新世界最大的，人口交易中心。

只不过从今天开始，不会再是了。

46.

火焰裹挟着难以言说的怒火席卷了整座岛，也清楚地表明了来者的身份。

“喂，你们有看到我妹妹吗。”橘色帽子的青年勾起嘴角，却一点笑意也无。

47.

安缩在铁笼的角落里，脖子上的淤青让她的吞咽有些困难。

幸好最近没有给什么吃的喝的，眼睁睁的看着面前都是食物我却咽不下去，我会超难受的。安苦中作乐看着那个人渣老大将一叠贝利揣进兜里。

不过被卖出去之前竟然一顿饭都吃不上啊……还想当个饱死鬼来着。

48.

不自由，毋宁死。

反正……我这种人死了也没什么人可惜吧。

49.

高温裹挟着木质的碎片冲入房间，安睁大眼睛想要看清来人，许久不见阳光的双眼却被刺痛的留下了生理盐水。

“哦……终于被我找到了。”高个的男子顶起牛仔帽，笑得嚣张而不可一世，“你这人渣。”

50.

艾斯轻巧的避开攻来的刀锋，用手一带将那男人的身体拉过来随后一脚踢进墙里，用挖耳勺扣一万年也扣不出来的那种。

他走到铁笼前，轻轻一扭把锁打开，将里面纤瘦的女孩抱起来，就像抱住曾经敏感多疑、从未相信未来的自己一样。

“安，我们回家吧。”

51.

这兄妹（姐弟？）重逢的感人时刻，艾斯觉得自己真的是帅呆了。

颜值一级棒，身材一级棒，性格一级棒加上出场一级棒，这下安绝对会乖乖认他作哥哥的。

他低头看向怀里的女孩。

明显缩水了一圈的安乖巧的抬起头，不由艾斯拒绝的给艾斯献上了——

一个颇有分量的重击。

52.

麻麻的，刚决定要死怎么杀出来一个不穿上衣的变态，这家伙把人渣打爆了（这很好）之后，给自己打开了笼子的锁（这也很好），再把自己抱了出来（这一点也不好）。

还口口声声喊自己妹妹（这最不好）。

有病吧谁是你妹！！

“不穿上衣的死变态快放我下来！！！”

53.

“……哦你是说我是另一个世界的你，掉过来之后变小了。”

“……在这个世界性别都是相反的啊。”

安认真的思考了一会抬起头来。

下一秒她突然鲨鱼牙：“那种鬼事谁信啊你当我七岁小孩吗！！！！！”

54.

“……你现在就是七岁吧？”

“这是重点吗！！！！”

55.

“总之，这里是伟大航路后半段，你想要回戈尔波山是暂时行不通的。和我回船上吧？”

妈耶，哄孩子真难。艾斯头一次反思自己小时候是有多难搞。

56.

自安到来之后从未平静过的莫比迪克号。

“老爹！！！马尔科！！！！大事不好啊！！”

“冷静点，新人。”稳如泰山的马尔科自认为见过安之后再也没什么事能让他受惊了，“说，二队怎么了？”

“报告！二队长带回来了个娃！！！！”

“噗——————”

白胡子看着自家大儿子一口酒直接糊上了新人的脑袋。那可是二十年陈酿啊，可惜了。

57.

白胡子对自己能有个孙女的事情向来充满期待，只可惜儿子们都不太争气，现在全船年纪最小的这个儿子有了娃……虽说不知道是什么时候有的……说实话他是喜闻乐见的。

直到——

58.

“你tm就是艾斯那煞笔口中的白胡子臭老头啊。”桀骜不驯的眼神，目中无人的口气，生人勿进的气场……

“小鬼，你是谁？”

“老娘是波特卡斯·D·安。”

59.

马尔科决心要打死那个瞎传消息的混账。

60.

艾斯努力的在人群里缩小自己的存在感，不仅是因为安变小和他有脱不开的关系，还因为……

这小家伙和自己小时候一毛一样啊！！！黑历史啊有木有！！全都被翻出来了啊有木有！！！！

61.

艾斯很心塞。

马尔科想打人。

白胡子一脸便秘。

安……安看着静止的众人在心里骂了句“一群大煞笔”。

62.

安大概见过船上的众人后就被带到了医务室，船医看到安身上的青青紫紫后，留给艾斯一个巨大无比的“禽兽啊小孩子都不放过”的眼神。

艾斯欲哭无泪：跳进All Blues都洗不净我的冤屈啊~~

63.

“你躺下不要动。”已经包扎完毕，安还是被船医大人禁止下床。

小女孩有些莫名其妙，但还是决定，溜。

“你要是敢下床我就把后面几天要吃的药加倍，把三餐的肉食减半哦~”船医这么说着，手上的笔却没停。尖锐物划过纸张的刷刷声音让安全身冒出冷汗。

——这个人是恶魔吧！！！

64.

笑话，全海上能制住白胡子的没几个，船医绝对是其中之一。治你个小p孩还不是信手拈来的事。

65.

铁质的听诊器贴上安的胸口，腹部，之后船医又谨慎的按了好几处位置，得到“不痛”的答复后这才把小女孩放了出去。

得到出门许可的安一溜烟就跑了，头都不带回。

66.

与此同时，远在红土大陆的圣地，玛丽乔亚。

“卡普！！！”受天龙人的气，受世界ZF的气，到头来还要受战友气的冤大头，海军元帅佛之战国把新呈上来的报告甩在桌上——虽说他心里更想甩在老战友脸上。

“新世界火烧艾琳岛的又尼玛是你的孙子！！！”

卡普淡定的撕开塑料纸嚼起仙贝：“啊哈哈哈哈不愧是老夫的孙子，挺能干嘛！！”

“能干个p！你知不知道天龙人那边买不到奴隶给ZF那边告了多少次状！！”

卡普不为所动，甚至还喝了口茶。

“还有你那孙子，什么时候又变出来个妹妹，啊？？？”

“妹妹？”短发老头想了又想，“老夫没有孙女啊？”

战国一脸“再别编了我都知道了”，回身准备将报告递给卡普。

“谢特，你这小家伙嘴也太快了！”

“咩？”

战国很愤怒，小羊很无辜。

67.

卡普照例在元帅办公室蹭完仙贝就脚底抹油的溜之大吉了，不过今天他心情有些许微妙。

——战国说，那个孩子叫安……

68.

男孩子的话就叫艾斯，女孩子的话就叫安。

69.

“杀千刀的罗杰啊，你又给老夫搞哪门子的喜当爷啊……”

70.

镜头转回海上飘荡的某只白色鲸鱼。

由于全船单身率高到神鬼共泣，所以并没有人有带孩子的经验。

据不愿透露姓名的花剑比斯塔先生所说，全船带过的最小的娃就是二队的便宜队长，20岁。

……所以谁来教教我们，7岁的女孩子怎么搞？？？

71.

“安，你要吃棒棒糖吗？这是新世界销量最高的小丑棒棒糖，据说吃了晚上会梦见小丑哦~~~~”

安一点不给面子的拍开哈尔塔递给她的棒棒糖顺便回了一个巨大的鄙视眼神：“都几岁了还吃棒棒糖。”

以上是错误姿势之一。

72.

“安一起下来游泳吧！今天天气好水温一点也不低哦~”

安趴在船舷上，看着一群大老爷们在海里游泳，他们附近的海水逐渐变成迷幻的墨色，不远处还漂上了几条X眼的无辜鱼类。

她捏住鼻子：“你们慢慢搓澡吧，告辞。”

以上是错误姿势之二。

73.

“安，这是我在上一个岛买的公主裙，你穿着试试~~？”

穿……个鬼咧！！一个大男人房间里成堆的泡泡袖公主裙你是变态吗！！

安言简意赅：“滚！！！”

以上是变态姿势。

74.

总之，安这个软硬不吃有时候还骂人打人乃至咬人的娃就像个刺猬，谁来扎谁。

对此，（可能）有点办法的艾斯把自己锁在屋子里闭门不出，据知情人士报告，二队长的房间内时不时传出“黑历史啊”“羞耻啊”等字句。

75.

每天都要从智障到难以相信是站立于世界巅峰海贼团的男人群里逃脱，安觉得，自己说不定被卖出去当奴隶更好。

“安酱过来过来。”护士服豹纹裤的小姐姐冲安招手，安下意识扭头就跑，刚到拐角却没想到迎面而来一个让她几日来都生活在味蕾痛苦中的男人。

“哟小鬼，怎么有空转到医务室来了？”

“……护士姐姐你找我有事吗？”安一个淡定的180度回旋进了护士办公室。

76.

“安穿这个果然很合适~~~”女士专用的落地镜里，7岁的少女被迫套上了雪白的衬衫和黑色的西装，袖口处还有细密的金色线纹。

“我为什么要穿这种衣服……一点都不方便活动……”

“阿拉阿拉，安穿这个超级好看的呢，英气得像小王子~”

小，小王子是什么鬼！安的脸慢慢涨红，然后是耳尖，再是耳根……

“哎呀，安酱脸红了真可爱~~”

“我才没脸红！！”安撇过头，却又忍不住瞟了一眼镜子里的自己，“看在这件衣服不错的份上，我勉强，勉强穿几天……只是勉强哦！”

“是是，我们安酱最可爱了~”

“不许叫安酱！我叫安，波特卡斯·D·安！！！”

77.

在安被攻略后，一众不会哄孩子的大老爷们才发现，这孩子顺着毛撸几下就乖乖听话了！

换句话说，这熊孩子就是死傲娇！

再有人转念一想，妈耶艾斯队长小时候也这么坏吗。

艾斯：看不见我看不见我看不见我。

78.

“哈欠～～～”船帮上盘腿坐着的安打了第353个哈欠。“怎么还没有上钩的啊，好烦。”

79.

表面上不愿意相信白胡子船上食物的安全性，实际上是不好意思吃白食的安抓了根钓竿坐在船尾试图吊起“伟大航路的新奇鱼类”。

“明明一头就够了，海王类怎么还不上钩啊？”

比斯塔晃过。

“哟安妹子，还没钓上来呢？”

“是花大叔啊”无视对方被这个名字恶心的一身鸡皮疙瘩，安烦躁的甩了下鱼竿，“没上钩的。”

“用的什么饵啊我看看？”

安把鱼竿一提，鱼钩上绑着一根啃得干干净净的骨头。

比斯塔：这什么操作？？？

安：“喏，厨房给的肉我觉得饿就都吃掉了，剩下骨头我觉得也能钓出鱼吧？”

80.

比斯塔帮安重新弄了鱼饵，再三叮嘱少女不许吃鱼饵（比：那可是生肉，吃了会拉肚子！）之后放着少女继续钓鱼了。

五分钟后。平静的海面突然撞出一只巨大无比奇形怪状的海王类。安少女终于成功了！！

此时的安：“zzzzzzzz”

睡得正香的她顺着鱼竿的牵引向前倒去，没想到白食这么容易来海王类张着嘴将她一口吞下。

81.

“安——!”一直躲在角落暗自观察自己妹妹的、好像已经有BT偷窥狂潜质的哥哥不由分说蹦下了海。

82.

十秒钟后火柱冲天而起。

“嘛，晚饭就吃烤海王类吧。”

还挺省事。厨师长收回望向窗外的眼神，继续切洋葱。

“——哎嘛不对啊艾斯队长不是能力者吗！！！”

83.

浑身湿透的艾斯和安被从海里救起来的时候不约而同的变成了蚊香眼。作为附近块头最大的救援人士，阿特摩斯不负众望一拳捶在艾斯胀圆的肚皮上。

“噗———咳咳咳……”

84.

再扭头看安，小女孩被翻过身脸朝下，哈尔塔用膝盖顶住她的肚子，右手一下下轻轻拍着后背。

“咳咳咳……”

85.

生错性别啊！！！！

围观人士们痛苦的捂住双眼。

86.

“为什么一掉到海里就动不了了！”再次被丢到医务室的安脸上写满了“我以前可会游泳了你别蒙我”。

“这个嘛……因为你是喝了变小药才成这副样子的，所以恶魔果实能力还在也是正常的吧。只不过现在的你还没掌握用法所以那股力量还没激发出来。”船医继续在病历上写写画画。

安睁大眼：“纳尼？？我变小的事情是真的啊？？”

“不然你以为呢！！”这孩子是不是真的没脑子啊喂！！

强行按下把安丢回给二队的冲动，船医用自己一年份的耐心的解释道：“你看看你左臂的刺青，背后的白胡子标志，不都还在吗？”

安仔细的扳过胳臂：“妈耶这怎么有个ASNN的刺青啊啊啊啊啊！！”

“你TM一直没发现的吗！！！”

进化成暴躁老哥的船医一脚把安踹出了医务室，正掉在便宜哥哥艾斯怀里。

在她身后一张病例悠悠飘下，最后的一行大字清晰可见——

“脑子有问题，治不好了告辞！！！！！！”

87.

“放我下来，变态。”

尖刻的话语仿佛利剑一样插入艾斯的心窝子。

他努力的告诉自己：这是我小时候的样子，都是我的锅，我的锅。

……可是还是好伤心啊orz

88.

“艾斯队长~~~艾斯队长~~~~”蒂奇手里捏着新鲜出炉的“伟大航路日报”冲艾斯奔来，却不料脚下一滑，圆润的身躯一阵天翻地覆急速滚来。

艾斯淡定的一脚停住自己的队员打趣道：“不是我说啊蒂奇，你滚起来的速度比跑步要快啊。”

没想到对方并没有开玩笑的心思：“队长，你快看今天的头条！”说着把被虐待成球状的报纸递出去。

看着艾斯接过报纸团，安心里说不好奇是不可能的，于是暗地里往过蹭了两步。

89.

“不知道是哪家记者拍到了安的正脸，还猜测说她是你的，你的……咳……”显然涉及到了某些“小孩子不要听哦”的话题，蒂奇沉下声音凑到艾斯耳边：“说安是你的孩子。”

90.

？？！！

这不知道该说狗血还是瞎扯的新闻让艾斯有点懵逼，旁边的安却比他反应更快。

小女孩面色改变的一瞬间，蒂奇在心里暗叫了一声不好。

安扯过艾斯的手臂，用近乎撕扯的方式抢走报纸，手牙并用将那份报纸君扯得粉碎，随后恶狠狠地甩在船外。

油墨纸粘腻的触感还停留在牛仔帽青年的手上，他下意识的冲安伸出手去。

“别碰我！！！！！”女孩重重的打飞他的手，逃跑一样跌跌撞撞的冲向自己的房间。

91.

“哟安……”

“滚！！！！！！”

92.

“身体还好……”

“闭嘴！！！！！！”

93.

“诶……”

“别跟我说话你们真的很烦！！！！！！”

安把房间的门摔上，向外声嘶力竭的大吼：“一个比一个吵！！！你们自认为对我很好是吗？？那有本事送我回东海啊！！”

她喘着粗气，门外没有一点声音，但她清楚地知道所有人都在。包括另一个世界的傻逼自己。

“或者把我丢下船，随便丢在哪里都好……反正我不是这个世界的人，就算死在阴沟里被野狗分尸也和你们半点关系都没有吧！！！！”

94.

我这种人……

体内留着恶魔之血的人……

根本不配得到你们的关心……

“都给我滚开啊！！！！！！！！！”

95.

最晚到来却被众人簇拥站在最前方的白胡子听到房内的长时间摔砸东西后的啜泣声后转过身。

他大手一挥：“各干各的去吧，小孩子闹个脾气都围着转干什么！”金色的眼眸不动声色的扫过低头不语的黑发青年：“让艾斯一个人陪着就行了。都散了吧。”

96.

安记得，她问过自己那便宜奶奶一个看起来极其深奥的哲学问题。

“我适合来到这个世界上吗？”

论耍赖，咖普比她段数更高，丢给她一个模棱两可的答案拍屁股就走人了：“那种事，活下去就知道了。”

——艾斯，现在的你，未来的我，知道这个问题的答案吗？

如果你知道，可以告诉我吗？哪怕只是一个字……

97.

拜托你告诉我……活下去是件好事……

求求你……

98.

艾斯抬起胳臂，关节即将触及木质房门深深浅浅的刻痕之时却僵硬的停住。

老爹的意思很明显，自己的心结还要自己来解。

艾斯犹豫的是，现在的他真的能够在黑发女孩问出“现在的你真的觉得活下去是件好事吗”这个问题的时候，自信的肯定吗？

99.

门外的艾斯犹豫许久，最终收回了手。

100.

两个连灵魂都无比相似的人此时此刻相距不足五米，可是中间那道门，却像坚不可摧的红土大陆将他们的心完全分开。


	4. 番外2

1\.   
雀斑男孩做了个梦。  
  
2.  
梦的开始是一片深不见底的黑暗，就在他以为掉节操的作者要展开什么“深海少年”的奇怪设定时，一阵刺目的炫光和不适的失重感突然到来。  
“喂～～Thatch我钓到了奇怪的东西哦～～”  
海水堵塞的耳朵里灌进了熟悉的声音，艾斯挣扎着抹了把脸，就感觉自己收到大地的召唤，biaji摔在了结实的地面上。  
哦对了，脸朝下。  
  
3.  
安用脚尖小心的点了点陌生青年的后背：“喂，你还活着吗？”  
艾斯抬起头，望向少女的双眼有些迷蒙，两人对视ing。  
一秒，两秒，三秒……  
艾斯流下一条鼻血。  
  
4.  
“安你又大喊大叫什么啊，午饭我还没烧好呢小心大家算账找你哟。”话是这么说，橘发的女人还是踩着高跟鞋踱了过来，不出意外的看到了和目前帅气搭不上一毛钱边的艾斯童鞋。  
——然后一脚duang上了艾斯的面门。  
“你这色眯眯的半裸混蛋冲着我们家安酱流什么鼻血！！！”  
  
5.  
“撒琪冷静冷静！！你脚下可是高跟鞋！！要出人命的！！”  
  
6.  
面前大胸细腰的美人双手把安护在自己背后，抬了抬线条流畅的下颚：“小子，从实招来，你来莫比迪克号干什么。”  
  
7.  
那一瞬间，艾斯的心里百转千回了万种心思。  
比如“我的天哪萨奇是个女的？”  
比如“等等我是不是掉到安的世界里了？”  
再比如“这个世界的马尔科真的平胸？”  
  
8.  
同一时间，在船头观察海流的一队长玛尔柯打了个大大的喷嚏。  
“mmp要变天了？新世界的狗b天气。”  
  
9.  
“另一个世界的安？你有什么办法证明？”撒琪脸上写满了“老娘不信你的鬼话”。  
安好奇的绕着艾斯转了一圈，发表了自己的言论：“我觉得他说的是真的哦。”  
“何以见得？”  
“你看他胖次下面显然有个大OO啊！”  
  
10.  
艾斯一低头：卧槽我裤子呢？？？  
  
11.  
撒琪已经不知道该先吐槽安“重点是那个bt有没有大OO吗”还是先吐槽不速之客“才发现自己只剩个内裤吗”。  
她给了少女一个暴栗，又拉过鱼竿上飘荡n久的黑色中裤丢给艾斯。  
从不省心这点上，两个孩子确实是一样的呢。  
  
12.  
两人的同步率在厨房派人通知撒琪午饭准备ok之后完全同调成功。  
波特卡斯·Dog·艾斯与波特卡斯·Dog·安两只二哈化作一阵风杀进了餐厅，余下撒琪老母亲般的呼喊声飘散在风里：“你们俩好歹等通知完全员开饭再吃啊喂！！  
  
13.  
乔姿跨进门的时候餐厅已经非常热闹了，她坐在提前准备的位置上，旁边的二队长嘟着嘴给她呜呜了几句算是打招呼，习以为常的她礼貌的回复：“你也好，安。”  
橘帽青年得到回答之后继续往嘴里塞面包。  
右手边的雀斑妹子顺手递给她一杯水：“撒琪说柠檬水补充维C哦。”  
“谢谢安。”  
  
14.  
“哎呀妈呀安咋个还分裂了呐？？？”叱咤新世界的三队长乔姿吓得东北味都出来了。  
  
15.  
白胡子海贼团全员强大的接受力让她们成功的把午餐会开成了欢迎会，并且在白胡子本人到场的时候气氛达到了高潮。

众妹子簇拥着艾斯来到纽盖忒面前，全场唯一一个带把儿的男性同志对着船长超过G的胸部咽了咽口水，艰难地喊出“老爹”。

16.

下午的时光并不闲暇。几天前玛尔柯联络的各个附属海贼团在今日都会齐聚莫比迪克，白鲸的甲板上众人来往忙碌着。

按照往常的尿性，四皇有这么大举动周围的海军军舰早都炸了，今日却平静如水好像活人都没有一个。

——谁让今天是新年，伟大航路家家都这样也不差她一个白胡子。

17.

艾斯小心的扶着安的大腿，后者坐在他肩膀上双手举高将门框缝隙里的灰尘仔细抹净。

“呦西最后一处！伊藏我们搞定啦~”

武士模样的十六队队长将挂衿又紧了紧，粗粝的声音像未经刨削的木屑：“可以了，你们去帮撒琪的忙吧。”

一听到要去出发，两个吃货欢呼着，手也不顾的洗，结果被橘发美女毫不留情的一拳一个打翻在地。

“厨房不是你们这种脏兮兮的人能进来的，给我去洗手！”

18.

“看，像这样，把虾壳和背肠去除，切开尾部尖端去掉水分，放在我给你们准备好的调料里面揉搓就好。”撒琪纤细的五指在鲜嫩的虾肉间上下翻飞，很快就完成了演示，“交给你们的事情就这么简单，只不过工作量比较大一些。你们俩可要好好给我干活啊，厨房人手不够用的时候要是闹了起来可没人顾得上你们。”

“唔唔唔……”安努力记忆着美女厨师说的步骤，嘴上含糊地应着，艾斯则极感兴趣的用手戳了戳虾身。

“好了，你们干活吧，我也要去一边忙了。”

19.

“去虾壳虾肠，切尾巴，揉搓……去虾壳虾肠，切尾巴，揉搓……去虾肠尾巴，切虾壳，揉搓……去虾壳尾巴，切虾肠，揉搓……”忙活了半个小时的安抬起头，“艾斯，我怎么总感觉哪里不太对劲啊？”

被点到名的卷发青年刚从调料里蘸了一点想尝尝味道，却被抓了个正着：“啊？额……我没听清诶……”

20.

“你根本就没听吧混账！”安气急，还带着腥味的手捏上了艾斯的脸颊。

“呜哇好难闻，你不要过来！”

“把工作都甩给我你还好意思嫌我难闻！混账！！”

“我说的是实话啊！”

少女不依不饶地推搡着青年挤到了厨房的台边，后背撞到东西的艾斯挥舞着胳臂试图保持平衡，结果一拳击中无辜的食材们和餐具们，一时间虾肉盘子满天飞……

21.

“你们两个小混蛋把我的神圣厨房弄成什么样子了？！”

22.

头顶着新鲜出炉的红包子，熊孩子X2乖乖低头听训。确切的说，熊孩子之一还在撒娇。

“撒琪我错了，我不应该在厨房打打闹闹，求你看在今天是新年的份上不要给我减餐……”安眼泪汪汪地埋在撒琪胸口，脸还时不时蹭一蹭，好像在回味某种柔软的触感。

熊孩子之二的艾斯……

他转过头去假装看风景。

非礼勿视非礼勿视……今天天气不错。

23.

向来宠二队长宠上天的撒琪对耍赖的安一点办法都没有，她咽下喉咙的一口老血道：“算了算了，早知道就是这个样子。你们把碧斯塔和库丽爱尔叫过来吧。”

“至于你们俩，还想吃饭的话，今天以内不准踏入厨房半步，听清了吗？”

“Yes,madam！”

24.

“老爹，我们给你从厨房顺了两罐酒！”

白胡子坐在船首，望见一儿一女搬着大罐子跑来，内心甚是欢喜。

突然出现的玛尔柯横在两方之间，面容很不友善：“老爹喝酒限量，你们这帮小鬼还敢给她偷酒，嗯？”上挑的尾音充斥着无限的恐吓。

安浑然不在意：“今天是新年，就别这么斤斤计较了嘛，管太多胸部会长不大的~”

身后理智尚存的艾斯：这TM哪来的歪理？

25.

他的眼神扫过安的胸口，再扫过玛尔柯的胸口，最后回想起偷酒时明明发现却假装没看到的撒琪的胸口……

这理论好像在莫比迪克还挺成立哈……？

26.

“安小鬼你敢在给我说一遍？！”被戳到痛处的一队长果不其然毛了，“还有后边那个傻小子，别以为我没看到你观察老娘的胸！”

27.

最后一队长还是放行了，两罐酒也原封不动的摆在纽盖忒面前。

身材高大的女人揭开封口就往嘴里灌，一举一动依旧可见当年和海贼王争夺霸权的豪迈之气。

安突然有些想念童年阴影——便宜奶奶咖普：“说起来，不知道奶奶今年怎么样啊？”

28.

艾斯回忆了下卡普平日里干的那些囧事：“大概躲在哪里吃仙贝吧……”

29.

红土大陆，马林弗多。

“咖普中将呢？”湛国实在无法忍受眼前和他身高比肩的三堆文件，喊来了通讯兵准备让老友和自己一起分享加班的快乐。

“报告元帅，咖普中将乘今早的军舰离开了！说是……说是去抓几个海贼……”无辜的海兵看着自家元帅背后愈演愈烈的愤怒之火，说到后面底气越来越不足，“要不我帮您联系一下……”

“不用了，你退下吧。”

联系，联系个鬼！那老东西肯定是去度假（逃班）了，她湛国闭着眼睛都能猜出来，就算打电话虫那个老不死肯定也不接。

战友情什么的，早就不存在了啊湛国元帅。

30.

“啊哈哈哈哈死道友不死贫道，湛国你加油批文件吧~”广阔的大海上，咖普撑着遮阳伞靠着大躺椅咯吱咯吱的嚼着辣仙贝。

31.

热乎乎的天妇罗荞麦面在众人期待的目光中终于被端上了莫比迪克的餐桌

“好~~好~~吃~~哦~~”两个扭成条状的吃货恨不得融化在浓稠的酱汤里，鼓起的腮帮像极了吐泡泡的小金鱼。

“新年果然还是要吃荞麦面呢。”伊藏也颇有些欢喜，一向紧抿的嘴角微扬，颇有些成熟男人的韵味。

——虽然“他”其实是个“她”来着。

32.

宴会接近尾声，也便是宣告战争高潮的到来。

——摆放在艾斯和安面前的食盘里，炸虾天妇罗只剩一只了。

安不动声色的往艾斯的方向磨蹭，出其不意的伸出自己的魔爪——

33.

——被艾斯飞速用筷子挡住。

两双四根纠缠在一起的筷子谁也不让谁，胶着间火星飞溅。

34.

是真正意义上的，火星飞溅。

35.

“mmp你们两个能力者给我收敛一点！”

36.

顾不上脑袋上的痛楚，艾斯朝餐盘飞扑过去。

抓到了！

正在欣喜之时，背后突显一个陌生的黑影。

“把炸虾还来——！”

37.

DDDUUUAAAANNNGGGGGG————————

38.

“炸，炸虾，炸虾天妇罗……”

“喂，别睡了。”

“荞麦，天妇……”

“艾斯煞笔？”

“鱼丸，酱汤……”

安爬上床边的衣柜，瞄准睡梦中艾斯的腹部垂直降落。

39.

“噗哇————”

安看到嘴边口水还没擦的艾斯惺忪着睡眼，为自己的叫（起）床事业点了个赞。

“艾斯笨蛋，开饭了。”

“啊？”

“今天新年，你们那个什么四队长回来了，让我喊你吃除夕荞麦面。”

娇小的少女跪在床沿，窗外投射的清浅日光将她的侧颜照射得像一只团子一样柔软，她似是有些尴尬地咳嗽一声继续道：“昨天的事……我原谅你了，一起去吃面吧。”

艾斯怔忪了一瞬，心情有些复杂的抚上少女蜷曲的黑发：“嗯，一起去吧。”

40.

据说除夕荞麦面有许多特殊的含义，其中有一个是——

希望你能永远在我身边。

对于穿越了时空、好似镜像一样的两人来说，除夕的荞麦面，也许真的能够实现这个愿望也说不定呢。


	5. Chapter 5

1.

注射器的针头缓缓扎入血管之中，伴随着活塞头的推入，冰冷的液体逐渐进入血管。

“这是最后一针了，”船医收拾好一箱医疗用品，按照惯例给病人叮嘱，“如果有身体不适一定要来找我。”

“哦。”安乖乖答应，手里的棉签按压着针孔，嘴里倒不停，“那我是不是很快就能变回去了。”

“说不准。各人体质有异，不过12个小时之内应该差不多。”船医又从兜里掏出一个小药盒，“里面是两粒安眠药，如果在你睡觉的时候身体发生成长估计会疼醒，吃了这个能让你睡得像头猪一样踏实。”

像猪一样……什么鬼比喻。安嘴角抽搐继续问：“就像长个子的时候一样腿疼疼醒？”

“差不多，不过除此之外……”锐利的眼眸不动声色的扫过安平坦的胸口，“还有一些地方也会很不舒服，所以睡前一定记得吃。”

这次真正不明所以的小女孩权衡再三还是保证自己一定会按时吃药。

2.

船医在开门离去的时候想起来什么似的，转过头状作无意的说：“哦对了，艾斯队长睡了一下午还没起来，不知道是为什么呢。”

“难得萨奇赶在新年之前回来做除夕荞麦面，这家伙要是睡过了可是一年都吃不上了~”

3.

……呸呸呸，我一定是中邪了才会听那个腹黑船医的话去找二傻子艾斯。

绝对不承认自己担心某人从而轻易被骗的安左一个二队长右一个四队长感觉真酸爽。

——两个人看着她不让喝酒真是爽极了啊？！！

4.

“凭什么艾斯就能喝酒我就不行？！”

“你还没成年嘛~”飞机头男人话音刚落，橘帽青年就炫耀一样灌了一口酒：“等你变回来就能喝了~”

“等我变回姐姐我要当着你的面喝空酒窖。”安咬牙切齿。

“变回来你也是我妹妹，瞎想什么呢。”

5.

“胡说！我肯定是姐姐！”

“是妹妹！”

“姐姐！”

“妹妹！”

……

6.

这破问题争了多久？这俩有完没完了啊？？！！

萨奇往比斯塔旁边蹭蹭，顺便把酒桶拎得更远了一些。

“喂萨奇，”五队的二刀流剑士凑过头小小声和他咬耳朵，“酒窖的钥匙到时候你你一定要看好啊，别放在调料柜子里被安发现了。”

哟呵？调料柜子都知道的挺清楚哈？

四队的队长磨牙咯吱咯吱响：“说起来我不在的时候好像有几瓶酒少了啊比斯塔，嗯？你是不是想和我聊聊调料柜子的故事？”

“咳咳我什么都没说。”

7.

到最后说不过也打不过艾斯的安气呼呼的抱着鲜榨橘子汁咬起吸管泄愤。

艾斯也满足于终于成功当上兄长（并没有）的喜悦，顺嘴问了一句：“说起来萨奇，你这次有没有带什么战利品回来啊？”

8.

人在江湖飘，哪能不顺点礼物回家。

新世界那些个不长眼非要和四皇手下队长过招的可不少，在那些船上顺手搜刮点好东西回家过年有什么错？（无辜脸）

被搜刮得只剩一条内裤的不知名船长：再也不找那帮白胡子混账的茬了！

他可能不知道，要是找的人是红发香克斯那帮，现在他也许连条内裤都没了。

贝克曼：身为四皇这么穷说出去都丢人。

9.

“哦艾斯老弟，你可问对时候了~”萨奇神神秘秘的笑了，“你等我一下。”

他在自己房间取了个木质盒子递给黑发青年，艾斯顺手接过打开。盒子内，紫色水滴状的水果带着诡异的花纹，怎么看都不像是这个世界上可能存在的物品。

“这是……恶魔果实？”

10.

“啊，不知道是什么能力，所以还没打算吃。”萨奇语气随意，就像在探讨回程的天气一样轻松快意。

“可以啊萨奇，天上掉下一亿贝利哟~”布伦海姆显然已有些醉意，说话之中已经能听出浓重的鼻音。

“这个嘛……我还没想好怎么处置这东西，过了今晚再说吧~”

11.

不知出于什么目的，安盯着那个木盒子许久。也许是目光跟随得太过明显，酒宴后萨奇的背影消失在门口她才回过神。

——更确切地说，是被敲回过神。

“安，你可别想吃那个东西。”艾斯也醉了，平日里清亮的黑眸此时带着点点雾气，好像雾气迷蒙的海面，“恶魔果实能力者要是贪心不足，会被清除出世界的。”

12.

死就死呗，说什么清除……说白了你其实只是想弹我脑袋吧！

安捂着带红印的额头愤愤的想。

算了算了不跟醉鬼一般见识。

她跳下椅子，对着艾斯的背影做了个大大的鬼脸，然后也消失在门口。

13.

安回到房间，按照暴躁船医的指示服下安眠药。

14.

夜深了。

15.

“唔……好吵……”

脑袋昏昏沉沉的，安翻了个身，窗外的阳光刺的眼睛睁不开。

“让我再睡一会……要是被子再大点就好了……”

16.

再大点……大点……大……

17.

“诶诶诶诶我变回来了？？？”

卷发少女扯着只能盖到大腿的被子一时间竟不知作何感想。

18.

好事：船医特制药很有效果，成功变回原样。

坏事：我这几天都干了什么啊……

黑历史，绝对的黑历史，在脑海中被光明的力量封印吧！

19.

大清早这么中二真的好吗安少女？

20.

换好衣服准备给全船人一个惊喜，安打开门后大喊了声“我变回来啦哟吼~”

21.

哈尔塔手里拿着东西，面对少女元气满满的模样一时间竟无法反应。

“哈尔塔早啊~”

“……”

小个子的十二队队长并没有回答，而是低下头一声不吭。

“……怎么了？”对方这副模样让安有些意外，昏睡一早上的安此刻感觉头又痛了起来。

她揉着左侧太阳穴，眼角瞥到对方手里捏着的，带血的毛巾：“哈尔塔，到底出什么事了？”

22.

萨奇死了。

艾斯为了追捕凶手马歇尔·D·蒂奇不顾老爹的劝阻离开了莫比迪克。

哈尔塔手里带血的毛巾，是发现萨奇之后捂住四队长伤口时用的吧……

海风裹挟来的湿润空气在肺部凝固成液体，从里到外爆炸开来。

23.

“抱歉安……船医让我从手术室出来吹吹风……我现在实在是……没有办法调整好心情……抱歉……”棕色短发的少年用衣袖拭去发红眼角的泪水，强忍着悲痛离开了。

24.

……萨奇……

……和艾斯……

雀斑少女呆愣在原地，目力所及的海面上早已失去了火力驱动船的身影，她的目光却一瞬不瞬的凝视着海天交界处。

25.

然而此时此刻，最令安感到虚无和恐慌的与其说是萨奇的离去和艾斯追杀叛徒，不如说是……

26.

从医务室走出来，安几乎瘫软在地上。

她扶着白鲸粗糙的木板一步一停走到了船长休息室。

马尔科本人精神状况也不是很好，但他还是发现了安的异常，跨上前两步托起少女的手臂稳住她的身形：“你还好吗？”

“马尔科……我想见老爹。拜托了。”

叹了口气，一队长还是放开了女孩的手。

27.

火拳，波特卡斯·D·艾斯处刑的消息在报纸上的头版一经刊登便传遍了五大洋。

海军本部和白胡子海贼团两座势力巅峰的冲撞在所难免，世界就要变天了。

30.

所谓天定胜人，可人定有时亦胜天。安这么相信。

“一组去搬运炮火，二组协助船工准备镀膜材料，三组去清点刀剑数目！现在快行动！”

“是，安队长！”

“哟代理队长，挺像模像样的嘛。”船医路过，似笑非笑的留下这么一句话。

“这种事我又不是第一次做了，欧尼斯特。”安第一次认真叫了他的名字，船医怔忪一瞬便又恢复常态。

“是吗……”他拍掉身上并不存在的灰尘，“祝你好运，安。”

“你才是，别轻易死了啊，手无寸铁的医护人员。”

31.

白色的鲸鱼从半月湾内入侵，彩色的气泡如梦境初醒一样破裂。

“莫比迪克号出现了！！！”

白胡子暗金色的双眸锁定了处刑台上伤痕累累的身影。

“让你受苦了，我的儿子！”

“……是我擅自行动才落得这步田地，为什么不让我自生自灭啊！”

“……是我让你去的，对吧马尔科？”

“……准备受死吧海军本部！！”

32.

乔兹挡住了鹰眼的斩击，马尔科则对上了黄猿波鲁萨利诺。

奥兹庞大的身躯吸引了大部分火力，向前的诸人耳畔不断响起肉体被攻击的声音。

不能回头，笔直向前！即便要跨过伙伴们的尸体……

33.

处刑台上。

“艾斯，你这臭小子当初为什么不按我说的那样去活呢？！”

爷爷……

就算我现在后悔，也无济于事啊……

——那条道路，是我和安从一开始就不会去选择的啊！

艾斯咬紧牙关，目光落在混乱的广场上。

安，你没有来，真是太好了……

34.

“艾斯~~~终于见到你了！！”闯入那个铜墙铁壁的推进城，又带着一众罪犯越狱的草帽小子从天而降，声线中带着见到兄长的喜悦，“我们来救你了~~~”

“别过来啊！路飞！！”拜托了……我真的不想把你卷进来……

“……我是你的弟弟啊！！！！”年少的孩子脸上还带着稚气，眼神中囊括的不屈服却是比星辰还要闪耀，“随你怎么说，就算是死，我也要把你救出来！！！！”

35.

开战一个半小时后。

受到斯库亚德一击的白胡子加入战场，海军方面切断直播信号并升起厚重的包围壁，大将赤犬大范围攻击，流星火山发动。

战争的形式风云变幻，马林弗多的广场上，两方胶着的局势再次混乱起来。

36.

安放下早已被双手握得冰凉的电话虫，站起身来，紧咬的牙槽中挤出两个字：“上浮！！”

37.

“白胡子海贼团还留了后手！！是另一艘镀膜的船！！！”

奥兹抱起黑色的鲸鱼用出最后一丝力量将所有人送入壁障外，他的身形再次倒下，并且，不会再度站起来了。

38.

白胡子接住了被打飞的路飞，转手丢给了安。

“给他治疗一下。”安会意的点头，欧尼斯特从后方上前，打开了急救箱。

“我没那个闲工夫！！”路飞额上的血滴在安的衣襟上，烫得安心头一跳，“别拦着我……艾斯是我在这个世界上唯一的兄弟啊！！”

……笨蛋，这种事我当然知道……

安默默叹了一口气。

倔强的男孩最终还是晕倒在地上，欧尼斯特急忙开始包扎。

39.

怀里抱着昏过去的路飞，安抬头望向高处的黑发男人。他的头抵在处刑台的木板上，安看不到他的表情。

——那种事，活下去就知道了。

所以说你是个笨蛋啊，事到如今才知道。

所以说，活下去吧，艾斯。带着所有人的爱，一直，一直活下去。

40.

“伊万，我有件事要拜托你……”安怀里的少年苏醒过来，伸长手臂拉住人妖王的衣服，“……尽力而为，死而无憾……！”

41.

“耶~~白胡子船上还有这般柔弱的女孩啊？”安抿紧嘴角，挡在路飞和黄猿之间，眼中充满杀意。

“真可怕呢~~”

42.

卡普和艾斯同时将目光汇聚在这一处，雀斑脸的女孩的身上慢慢冒出炽热的火焰，彻底阻隔黄猿的视线。

“什么？火焰？！你是……什么果实能力者？”

“战场上走神可不是个好习惯，黄猿大将。”右手明亮的光芒好像要烧穿天空，少女全力挥出拳头，“火拳——！！！”

43.

“处刑台坍塌了！！！”此时不知是谁喊出的这句话让几乎所有人将视线聚集在广场尽头，安趁机将拳变指：“火枪！”激射出的火焰穿透了波鲁萨利诺的身体，那人身形散成光子，却还是受了轻伤。

“所以我说了，战场上走神可不是个好习惯啊！”

“切，真是个难缠的小家伙……”

44.

“安！”

被唤的少女并未回头，只是勾起了嘴角：“别掉以轻心啊笨蛋，逃出去还要借用你的火焰呢。”

“快走吧，这里由我挡住。”

艾斯点头和路飞两人开始突围。

45.

“啊咧，那人是谁啊？”草帽少年抹掉嘴边的鲜血，“看着怎么有点眼熟？而且还有和艾斯一样的能力诶！”

“这个嘛……发生了很多事情啊，出去之后我会全部讲给你听的。”艾斯轻巧的避开敌方的攻击，使出少女刚刚的招式，“火拳！”

46.

“现在我下达，最后的船长命令！！”

47.

火焰包围着跪倒在地的艾斯和白胡子爱德华·纽盖特。

“无需多言……我只问你一句，艾斯，我这个老爹，当的还够格吗？”

“当然……！！！”

48.

“呼呼呼……”船长命令下达之后，安快速避开多人的围攻，从战场的后方向船边疾驰。

还差一点，就可以……！

49.

“一救出艾斯就夹着尾巴逃跑，真是一群胆小鬼啊，白胡子海贼团。”浓烈的高温像毒药一般刺激着艾斯的神经，他的拳握得越来越紧，而身后那人的挑衅还在继续，“船长也是个无能的人，白胡子说到底不过是上一个时代的失败者！”

“闭嘴……这个时代，就叫作白胡子！！！”

岩浆淹没烈火将青年的身躯弹飞。

“海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰和革命家龙的儿子竟然是结拜兄弟……”萨卡斯基冷笑着缓步上前，“你们的血统已经构成大罪，不管放走谁，你们两个是绝对不能离开这里的！！看好了……”

50.

高热的岩浆和肉体直接接触、穿过，发出了刺耳的嘶嘶声，每过一秒，身体内的水分就像发疯一样尖叫着脱离。

51.

意料中的痛楚没有如期而至，波特卡斯·D·艾斯下意识回过头去——

“安————！！！！！！”

52.

少女背对着他，腰部被灼烧的红色穿过，伤口周围并没有留下血迹，只有烧伤在不断扩大。她的腿部化作火焰执着的燃烧着——想必正是利用那火焰引燃的特性才如此快速到达他身边的吧。

安咳了一口血，双手覆盖上武装色霸气，抓住了赤犬的右手拔出自己的身体，嘴中吐出意味不明的话语：“咳，咳咳……还真的是……令人熟稔到发指的熟悉感啊……”

话音刚落，她借力跃起两腿并拢飞速踢出，硬生生将海军大将逼出几米之外。

53.

……不过这也是极限了。

少女破败的身体像折断翅膀的飞鸟，后仰，下坠。艾斯双手环住了她。

“——安啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

54.

欧尼斯特避开艾斯的视线，几不可见的摇摇头。

55.

少女轻笑着对艾斯道：“这个时候还是和路飞一起跑路比较要紧吧？”

“……”卷发青年抿紧嘴角，他没有回头，对身后的少年道，“路飞，你先走。”

“别担心，我很快就会跟上。你先走吧。”他的声音冷静的可怕。路飞压下心中出处不明的破碎感重重的点头，转身离去。

“啊……我真的是逊毙了……”靠在艾斯的怀里，安把头偏向青年的脸，嘴角的笑还是那样无所谓一般，“你能相信吗？两次被同一个人杀死什么的……”

“你……”艾斯睁大眼，喉咙干涸到无法发声。

“我早就说过的吧？我是姐姐，你是弟弟嘛。”安深深地望进他的眼里，试图在艾斯的泪光中找到自己的存在一样。

“所以……别哭了。”

56.

安闷咳一声，鲜血从嘴角溢出：“对不起啊，如果我的记忆不是随着时间推移慢慢恢复的话，你就能轻松很多……”

“那种事就不要道歉了。谁让我是个无可救药的大笨蛋啊。”一滴一滴，泪水砸在安的脸上，沿着少女逐渐失去的面庞滑下，落在大理石的地面上消失。

“呵，是啊。我们都是没药医的大笨蛋。”安的声音慢慢虚弱下去，“我死之前，有几件事想要拜托给你……”

57.

求你……别说那样的话……

“替我谢谢大家这段时间的关照……”

别说你要离开的话……

“我的事情也不要告诉路飞……我是个不称职的姐姐……至少在这个世界……不要再让他伤心了……”

求求你别死……

“还有，好好活下去啊，艾斯……代替……我……”

少女气若游丝，抵在艾斯肩膀上的头越来越沉。

“……抱歉啊……不能和你一起……去香波地乐园了……”

58.

高大的男人死死抱住少女的身体，好像要将她融入自己的身体，却因为背后逃离中的幼弟强忍住哭声。

这对幼时死在路边都不会有人留意的弱者，渴望撼动整个世界同时又被时代拒绝厌弃的人，他们互相舔舐伤口的、原本不可能的奇迹相遇终是在蒸发的血肉里画上了句号。

59.

新世界，两座石刻的墓碑前。

艾斯给老爹敬过酒之后，解下身上常年佩戴的匕首，挂在另一座墓碑上与黑色牛仔帽相对的另一侧。

“你说你比我大的时候我真的是吓了一跳呢，安。”两年的训练让青年的身形更加挺拔，他将手上印有“草帽海贼团复出！”字样的报纸放在墓前，起身扶正帽子，“不过……现在我比你大了，所以我还是你的哥哥。”

“你当姐姐的时候保护了我……所以你的遗愿，我会好好完成的，安心吧。”

“那么，再见啦~”他转过身去像和老友告别一样挥挥手，离开时没有回头。

60.

“如果是男孩子的话就叫艾斯，女孩子的话就叫安——”

强袭号带着一条白线消失在海天的交界处。

海风拂过带着熟悉的咸涩味，墓碑前，盛放的鲜花在风中轻轻摇摆。


	6. 番外3

1.

安从床上爬起来后第一反应是：懵逼。

第二反应是：我昨天又睡到艾斯床上了？

第三反应是：艾斯人呢？

2.

然后很凑巧的，她掀开被子后在衣柜床头柜鞋柜（？）里找人的时候，感觉到自己的身体有点点不太对劲。

今天起床裤子拉链下面有些不同，是鼓鼓的耶。

拿手揉揉还有种奇怪而酸爽的赶脚……

3.

“桥头麻袋我踏马怎么变成男的了？”

波特卡斯·D·安，20岁，今天终于完成了由女到男的伟大转变。

真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。

4.

波特卡斯·D·艾斯踹开船上从没被正确打开过的木门，入眼的是一副令人血脉喷张的美男全果图。

——虽然还没到那一步但是也差不了多少了。

他（她？）冷静的关上吱吱作响的门，冷静的上前两步，冷静的抓住安的罪恶之手。

“你要是敢把最后剩下的这条内裤脱了我就去穿洛丽塔蓬蓬裙还拍照留念挂在莫比迪克船头示众三个月。”

5.

“你流氓！你混蛋！你耍赖！”185的大男孩躺在地板上打滚，少年音中还带着些许的哭腔，“传说中的大OO我一次都没看过！看一下都不行的吗！”

“就想看一下嘛……”

“就一下嘛……”

“别这么小气……”

艾斯头上的十字路口越来越多，他终于忍不住一拳怼上了安的脑袋：“你一个女人看个P大OO你是变态吗！！！！！！！”

6.

门口的萨奇路过，甩甩头强迫自己忘记卧室内意味不明的对话。

7.

医务室。

“你又吃坏东西了？”

青年摇头。

“那是你吃坏了？”

少女摇头。

“都没吃坏找我干什么？没看见我忙着呢吗？”船医继续忙着调配手上的药剂，“还是说你们两个闲得无聊想要跟我来一次愉快的活塞运动？”

8.

虽说知道你在说打针可是这表述方式听起来怎么就这么奇怪呢？？

9.

“欧尼斯特，我和艾斯互换身体了。”完全没get船医冷笑话的安一语中的的说出了实话。

“那还真是可喜可贺。”完全没get到安在说什么的欧尼斯特胡乱回了句，“那你不就可以去男厕所了嘛。”

10.

“我就说我能去男厕了！你看医生都说我可以的！”

“你丫闭嘴！做梦都别想踏进去一步！”

“你小心眼！”

“你缺心眼！”

后知后觉发现自己说错话的船医大人被身后的吵闹声嚷得头疼，转过身去发射针管两枚，嗖嗖地划过两人的鼻尖扎在墙上。医务室瞬间鸦雀无声。

“都给我闭嘴安静坐下！我来给你们挨个检查！”

11.

检查结果：身体状况一切正常。

身体互换原因：大概是两个人抽风频率太过接近，身体发生同调导致。

欧尼斯特一本正经的瞎写ing。

“行了你们俩出去吧，估计不久就能换回来的。”

抓住救命稻草的艾斯满怀期待地问：“不久是多久？”

船医淡定的指指上方：“听天由命。”

12.

俗语云好事不出门，坏事传千里。

很快，全船都知道这件令人尴（kai）尬（xin）的意外了。

13.

不过艾斯担心的和安期待的事情没有发生，这已经算是难得的好消息了。

——当然这是对前一个人来说。

14.

“好了吗？”

“没有。”

“好了吗？？”

“还没有。”

“好了吗QUQ”

“……好了。”

给青年拉上裤子拉链，艾斯取下系在安眼睛上的黑色布条：“衣服换好了，去吃饭吧。”

15.

诚如您所见，为了防止安在独处时对自己的身体做出不轨的行为，艾斯果断搬进了二队长的小屋子，两个人正式“同居”了。

对此安表现出了极大的不满，据本人所说是因为“艾斯那个家伙换衣服的时候不让我摸胸”以及“想摸摸自己的胸有什么奇怪啊为什么不让摸！”

16.

围观采访的比斯塔捂住脸：大妹子啊（大兄弟？）虽说身体是自己的触感却是别人的啊，换衣服的时候用男性的手在女性胸口肆意揉搓是不是太刺激了点啊！

更何况艾斯还蒙着眼睛，你以为是在玩什么奇（S）怪（M）的play吗！

而且你平时换衣服的时候都要揉自己胸的吗！一个女孩子要不要比一帮大老爷们都喜欢胸部啊喂！！！

17.

咳，我们撇开思维跑偏逐渐带上奇怪色彩的大老爷们来看看安的内心世界。

哈尔塔听到身边披着艾斯皮的安边喝酒边碎碎念着什么，他凑过耳朵去听到了如下的内容：“艾斯竟然不让我去男厕所，不让我揉自己的胸，不让我看大OO，换了身体的人生还有什么意义……”

哈尔塔擦把汗，内心在同情安的同时，深深觉得艾斯将来会成为一个极其严厉的母亲（？）

18.

相比于安这边抱怨不停，艾斯也相当吃苦头。

说服大家专门让出一间厕所让他和安用就算了，每天早上穿衣服要被上下其手就算了，胸前两团肉非常影响生活就算了……

大姨妈来的时候也让他碰上了这不能算了啊！！！

19.

记得当时的他从厕所出来找到晒太阳午睡的青年时，面色发白毫无血色，他从牙齿缝里挤出几个字：“我，下面，流血，了。”

揉着眼睛的安惺忪了几秒立刻反应了过来：“你受伤了？什么时候？！”

伤你个大头鬼！！！！艾斯很想这么喊然后给她一串冰激凌大暴栗，可惜他是真的没力气了。

“大，姨，妈。”咬牙切齿的三个字，然后安恍然大悟扛起他就去了专用厕所。

20.

扛。

——没错，扛大米的那种扛。

艾斯被颠得头昏脑涨，他庆幸对方用手环着他的腰，不然他绝对表演当场呕吐。

安将他放在马桶上（。）回去取了姨妈巾和新鲜的胖次递给他。

艾斯沉默几秒，脸色由白到红再是绿变了几圈。安认命的拿过两个东东，安装好之后还给了马桶上的女孩。

此时的艾斯是羞愤欲死的，他递给直勾勾盯着自己的安一个“快点离开”的眼神，接收到的安犹豫一下最终开口问道：

“胖次……不用我再给你换了吧？”

“……我求你快点离开，谢谢了。”

21.

唯一令艾斯欣慰的是，脚步虚浮的回到屋里的时候，安可怜巴巴的递上的一大碗热气腾腾的红糖水。

这让艾斯怀疑安是不是准备用一碗红糖水来抵消之后几日犯下的罪过。

22.

“艾斯这个辣酱超级辣哦！用来拌米饭超级好吃！”

是夜，艾斯被辣的肚子疼，翻来覆去一晚上。

23.

“艾斯这个巨型雪糕有七种口味，不吃会后悔一辈子！”

是夜，艾斯被冰的肚子疼，翻来覆去一晚上。

24.

“艾斯……”安话未说完就被摊在桌上的少女打断：“我不要，我只是想好好吃顿饭。”

“这个……”“不要。”

“那……”“不要。”

“哦……”委屈的青年放下手上的螃蟹，“还想让你多记住几个特殊时期不能吃的东西的，那下次再说吧。”

25.

下次个p！有什么话不能直接和他说非要让他挨个吃一遍才开心！波特卡斯·D·安，你怎么能这么熊？？！！

黑头发的少女咽下嘴里温热的饭团，心中怒火upupup。

是夜，艾斯被气的肚子疼，翻来覆去一晚上。

唉，no作no die啊。

26.

“兰娜岛又是什么玩意？”

马尔科拍掉安想要抢自己肉的油手没好气的说：“据说那座岛的岛主有一种可以让人灵魂互换的药物，可以让你们两个换回来。”

话音刚落，艾斯一脸“得救了得救了”，安一脸“什么嘛还没玩够”。

“还没玩够你个头啊快给我换回来女人的身体麻烦死了！”艾斯捏住安的脸颊拼命往外扯。

27.

有着人造女儿岛之称的兰娜岛的主人，克里斯汀·兰娜是伟大航路新世界著名的女强人之一，和四皇Big Mom齐名的那种女性楷模。

不过比起后者，她的知性与美貌更胜一筹。

……也许是几百万筹也说不准。

总之，相当勇敢又有远见的她曾经自告奋勇来到白胡子的莫比迪克请求庇护，以岛屿每年上交1亿贝利为条件，赢得了纽盖特海贼旗的庇护。在那之后她借由白胡子手下的商队发展起女性化妆产品这一潜力极大的行业，目前她旗下的公司全是全世界赫赫有名的化妆品巨头，据说每年个人收入可达百亿。与此相比，之前她提出的1亿贝利保护费简直就是九牛一毛。

——不得不说兰娜是眼光相当毒辣的女人。

兴许是为了感谢白胡子的恩情，今年在她的生日宴会之上不但邀请了世界各地的名流，还向莫比迪克发出了几份请柬。

本来吧，白鲸上的一群大老粗根本没人鸟这东西，但是现在出于艾斯和安的特殊情况，白胡子大手一挥，一船人往兰娜岛前进。

28.

也不知道老爷子到底是担心儿子女儿还只是单纯的想看热闹。

——毕竟一大群张口闭口mmp的家伙要被强行套上西装领带怎么想怎么有意思。

29.

“听着啊，我们这次不是去玩的，一定要神不知鬼不觉的从兰娜手上把那个神奇药骗来，知道了没。”

“哦哦哦，知道啦。”安无所谓的挖耳朵。

艾斯捂脸：这人根本指望不上！倒还不如自己借助女性身体的便利从兰娜那里套情报啊有木有！

30.

西装搞定，皮鞋搞定，领带搞定！

安对着穿衣镜里的自己感到十分自豪。

“我真帅~！”

艾斯：那是我的身体好不好。

31.

比起安的淡定从容，艾斯头疼的快死掉了。

十厘米的高跟鞋硬生生让他崴到脚，在床上躺了一天才恢复，现在又要重蹈覆辙。

——女人为什么要穿这种走路不稳还会崴脚的臭东西岂可修！

32.

艾斯恨恨的套上一只脚，隐隐听见安又嘟囔了什么“任务……好感……没办法……”之类的话。此时的她根本无心理会，烦躁的拿起另一只鞋却被一只温暖的手擒住了手腕。

男性原本清亮的声音此刻有些刻意的压低，安空余的另一只手拿下艾斯手里的鞋，从身后变魔术一样的掏出一双平底鞋，细腻又小心的捧起艾斯的脚套了进去，就像给灰姑娘穿上水晶鞋的王子殿下。

艾斯一身的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地：“安你tm吃错药了？？！！”

33.

被点到名的男人抬起头冲她笑笑，又复忙起手上的“大事”。

第一次被如此对待的艾斯觉得她该和马尔科聊聊，把发神经的安关在船上这辈子都别放出来。

34.

然而等她找到马尔科一切都已经晚了，披着他的皮的安此时已经走进了城内。

兰娜岛之所以被称为女儿岛是因为以兰娜居住的城堡为中心的内城全是单身女性，她们大部分专注于自己的事业，并不屑于和男人发生无聊的感情纠葛，但是如果在打拼途中真的遇到了自己的真爱，在结婚之后搬出外城居住即可——外城是可以随意让男性和女性居住的地方。

所以确切的说，人造女儿岛只有内城部分罢了。

35.

安把请柬交于门卫，待身份验证完毕之后，便迈步进入了内城。

不得不说，此时的安是非常惹眼的。毕竟一个宽阔的街道之上只有一个穿着正式的男性在悠闲地散步，怎么说都会引起别人的注意。

安无知无觉一般，走进一家露天咖啡厅要了一杯拿铁便和店员攀谈起来。

得体的微笑，温和的笑容，帅气的脸庞，调皮的雀斑说不让人动心是不可能的。

被后厨呼唤的小服务生恍然间才发现自己摸了很久的鱼，脸红的道歉急忙去取安的咖啡。

黑发的男人缓缓起身制止了她，上前自己取了咖啡转身却递给了年轻的服务员：“很抱歉耽误你的工作，如果不介意的话，这杯咖啡就当做我的赔罪品吧。当然，是由我来请客。”

“诶，诶？！我，我怎么能让客人请我喝咖啡……”

安维持着托起咖啡的姿势，嘴角的笑容一丝一毫都没有改变：“能够请你这么一位温柔美丽的小姐喝咖啡，是我的荣幸才对。”

“——与您聊天很愉快。”

36.

正中红心！！！

37.

咖啡厅里是不是瞟来目光的客人，后厨竖起耳朵偷听的甜点师，还有幸运儿本人都被这个来历不明却绅士得好像白马王子一般的男人俘获了芳心。

安关上咖啡厅的门之后，女性们炸开锅一样纷纷讨论起这位从天而降的帅气男人。

38.

安继续在内城走动，她最后停在了公园中央的许愿树下。

“小妹妹，你为什么要哭？”

红裙子的小女孩揉揉眼睛，指着书上挂住的赤鸟风筝，抽噎的说不出话。

安从口袋里拿出手绢细心的擦拭小女孩的眼泪：“小淑女不要哭了，我去给你把风筝拿下来好吗？”

说完他走到树下，轻松越上高枝将风筝救下来还给了女孩。

临走前他将手帕送给了小女孩，同时留下的还有一句话：“小淑女以后可不要再哭了，哭泣的样子可不好看呢。”

39.

之后男人出现的地点是医院。

安轻柔的抱着一位头晕摔倒的女人送到医院急诊，确认无事之后没有留下名字便离去了。

——他还替那位女子付清了医药费。

据在场的医生所说，安几乎是全程水平托举着她来到医院的，丝毫没有僭越的动作。甚至连帮助医生扶那名女子吃药也是一手揽着女人的肩膀——那只手握着拳刻意离开女人的身体——女人大部分的重量依靠在他的右肩。

40.

总之就是，太·苏·了·啊！！

41.

就在安站在十字路口思考下一步该去哪里的时候，一辆白色马车停在了他的面前。

车夫拉开车门之后一位身着蓝色礼服的女性冲他倾倾身：“波特卡斯·D·艾斯先生您好，我是这座岛的主人克里斯汀·兰娜。”

“很高兴见到您。”

“那么请您上车来吧，我送您到城堡。”

42.

“能让兰娜小姐亲自来接我真的是我的荣幸。”安的笑容宛若穿过阴翳的阳光，和煦又不刺眼。

“您真是太客气了。”兰娜带了点调笑的语气继续道，“之前我还在担心我来得太迟了，内城里女孩子的芳心全部被您俘获了呢。”

“您过奖了，我哪里有这么大魅力。”安表情不变，依然温和如初。

43.

“艾斯先生喜欢这座岛吗？”

“岛上的居民都是很好的人呢，这样平和的生活我很喜欢。”

听到此，兰娜的表情松了松：“这还真是……意外呢。”

“大多是人都会喊我们‘男人婆’哦，然而您的关注点却不是这里的女性而是生活方面。说实话，我很开心呢。”

“一切都是通过您的努力得来的，岛上的居民们也一定很感谢您。”安真心地回答。

44.

艾斯在城堡前急得转圈圈，再过几小时他就能把大理石的瓷砖擦出一个圆形的坑来。

远远而来的白色马车在他身前停下，在众宾客的注视下，马车中走出的王子殿下微笑着来到了她的身边。

安带着得体的微笑向她道歉：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

随后示意她挽着自己，两人向城堡内走去。

45.

艾斯频频回头，目的只是为了看看自己的鸡皮疙瘩到底掉了几斤。

46.  
富可敌国。  
艾斯进入城堡之后的第一感觉便是如此。  
安带着她向菠萝脑袋和飞机头所在的桌子走过去，艾斯右手提着裙边迈着小碎步心里吐槽：这位兰娜夫人也太有钱了吧喂！  
和黄金城闪瞎眼的设定不同，这座城堡内的东西并不惹眼甚至还可以说是低调。但根据艾斯东奔西走的经验，城堡内所有物品都是从它最有名的产地运来的上等货。  
所有！都是！上等货！  
跨越整条伟大航路，甚至还有四海的美食和装饰物不远万里被送到新世界的这座岛上，单是运费就能显出这位岛主是多么的有钱。  
壕！腿部挂件还需要吗！  
  
47.  
安优雅的带上餐巾，优雅的拿起刀叉，优雅的切开牛排，优雅的吞食入腹。

马尔科和萨奇像在看外星人似的看着他。

萨奇艰难的从嘴角挤出一句话：“我没想到……艾斯也有这么人模人样的一天。”

48.

“老实交代，安你之前在岛上做什么呢。”马尔科轻叩桌面，眼睛里的质问却是显而易见的，“你来之前，‘岛主兰娜亲自接送白胡子海贼团二队长’的消息已经传遍了，你到底想干什么？”

安淡定的擦擦嘴：“我们不是要那个兰娜的灵魂互换药物吗？”

艾斯傻乎乎的点头：“对啊。”

“为了防止对方抓住把柄漫天要价肯定不能单刀直入的直接开口。”

“对啊对啊。”艾斯继续附和。

“那么就只有色诱了吧？”

“对啊对……”

49.

对个屁！！

“色诱为什么要用我的身体！！！”

安理所当然的回答：“因为你是男的她是女的啊？难道她是弯的？”

50.

艾斯被呛得说不出话，一口老血憋在喉咙把脸都急红了。

看到他的模样，安犹豫了一下，用一桌人都能听到的声音“悄悄”的问：“难不成……你是弯的？”

51.

弯你个大头鬼！！！你怎么还不去死！！！！

52.

马尔科理智的环视四周。

萨奇，吊儿郎当痞里痞气，花心的没人喜欢，pass。

乔兹，有钱是有钱了点，没有一点贵族气质，pass。

艾斯，兰娜应该是笔直笔直的，不喜欢女孩，pass。

哈尔塔，外貌太幼齿了没有女人能下的去手，pass。

自己……pass。

嗯，果然还是要靠安！

53.

诶一队长为什么把自己pass得这么快啊？

54.

确认了状况之后，马尔科淡定的把艾斯拎起来丢在了萨奇乔兹的中间。

“放手去做吧安！”

55.

马尔科你个混蛋————！！

艾斯咬着衣服脚默默流泪。

之前说好的我利用女性便利接近兰娜拿到药物的！

大屁眼子！大屁眼子！

男人都是大屁眼子！！

56.

大约40分钟过去了。大厅的中央终于起了一阵小小的骚动，安和马尔科交换了一下眼神，一桌人暗地里向人群聚集处前行。

城堡的女主人自二楼缓缓拾阶而下，艳红色的修身鱼尾礼服几乎要灼伤人眼。

兰娜的眼睛扫过迎上前来的男士们，每个人脸上的表情尽收眼底。

财富。美貌。

追逐她的男人们无非就渴求这两样事物。那种贪婪的眼神她见得太多了。

忽然，她的目光落在了人群之外的一点。

57.

安的眼神跟随着兰娜的身影而移动，在女人向她投来目光的时候他的嘴角微微弯了起来。

红衣的女人一步一步向人群内前进，那些男人们自觉的让开了一条道路。

艾斯抓住安的手腕试图把他拉进人群深处，而安则挣脱了她的束缚，站在原地，嘴角的笑容不断扩大着。

此时此刻天地之间只余这两人一般。一切都是这样的静谧，美好。

58.

看着安站在人群的中央自带聚光灯效果，迷人微笑Lv.max，艾斯默默垂泪。

他已经看到了节操在渐渐离自己远去。伟大航路明天的报纸将全部是他和兰娜的结婚头条。

我不要啊！！

节操你快回来~~~~~~~~~神经病的安你快回来~~~~~~~~~~我一个人承受不来~~~~~~~~~~

艾斯尔康手。

59.

在他的泪眼朦胧中，自带贵族气质的黑发青年向美艳的岛主伸出右手：“我是否有幸邀请这位天使跳今晚的第一支舞呢？”

兰娜微笑着握上那双温暖的手。

富丽堂皇的城堡内，公主和她的白马王子在众人的祝福中缓缓起舞。

他们就这样坠入了爱河，从此幸福的生活在了一起

60.

个鬼啊！

不要拿别人的身体做奇怪的事情啊！！

61.

尽管艾斯恨不得冲上去咬死安，可他在面对马尔科夹杂着一大串信息（乖乖听话不然拿不到药你就永远和安交换身体吧）的眼神威胁中缩在角落默默垂泪。

62.

虽说确实是备受岛主的偏爱，安也只是和兰娜跳了两首曲子便回到了伙伴们的身边。

她看着桌前气呼呼埋头狠吃的艾斯诧异的问马尔科：“她生闷气？”

63.

“这个嘛……”一队长吊儿郎当的声线拐了九曲十八弯，略带揶揄的回答：“也就是刚刚有十来个男的要和她跳舞吧。”

哦，被揩油了吧。安心下了然。

64.

“大概是知道艾斯和白胡子有点联系，那人也没敢做太明显，艾斯脸色变了他就收手了。”马尔科引着安往舞池之中看去，安立刻锁定了那个外表轻浮的花花公子。

“……不然他现在哪还有运气和兰娜跳舞。”

安哦了一声，目光意味不明，旁边一直没开口的哈尔塔看着微笑的黑发男人冷汗直冒。

65.

那位被选中而不自知的幸运色狼再一次伸出罪恶之手的时候，白胡子海贼团的二队长笑眯眯的出现在了舞池中央。

“我有些话想和兰娜小姐说，可以借一步吗？”

66.

艾斯的目光落在了兰娜放在桌上，喝了一半的，被下过药的红酒上，又移回挽着兰娜走出城堡的安身上。

求求你什么都不要做啊————！

我的一身清白啊——————！

67.

安带着兰娜走出的并不是城堡的正门，而是通向花园的侧门。

岛屿的女主人似乎只钟情于蓝色，月光下倒映在视界里的满满的都是妖艳的蓝玫瑰。

“艾斯先生找我有什么事情呢？”

安把注意力放回兰娜这里：“只是看到您身陷囹圄，觉得是时候帮您一下罢了。”

兰娜微笑。

“你还是一如既往的绅士。”

68.

月下的长椅。

两人并肩而坐，安礼貌的和兰娜隔开了舒适的距离。

凉薄的风带来花香，美人忽然饶有兴致的开口：“艾斯先生会唱歌吗？”

69.

“我的父亲也是个以海谋生的男人，以前在他回家的短短时日里经常给我唱海上的歌曲……在我五岁的时候父亲为了保护我被海贼杀死了，从那之后我再也没有听过那种的歌曲，很怀念呢。”

70.

安懵了。

他走的不是父系是兄长系啊？？？

71.

“我也只是随意一问，如果您不方便的话……”

安一咬牙一跺脚。

“……会。”

72.

云的影子游走着/

在绿色的草原上/

少年时代见过的景色/

现在又浮现在眼前/

……

即使现在也燃烧着的火焰/

是给你的音信/

慢慢的到达顶端吧/

……

73.

“抱歉，不是很会唱歌。”

兰娜：骗鬼啊！

74.

“……”安十指交叉，视线移向地面。

这首歌是打赌赢了撒琪之后让她给自己写的，白胡子的美女四队长教了五十多遍安才记住曲调。

本来应该给璐菲到新世界的礼物，这首歌却在错误的时间地点乃至错误的空间被唱了出来。

75.

“是给你很重要的人的歌曲吧。我听得出来。”兰娜微笑，侧身折下一枝玫瑰，“这个就作为歌曲的回礼送给你吧。”

76.

安接过玫瑰，手腕一转将花朵戴在了兰娜的头上。

兰娜诧异地看了他一眼，抿紧嘴唇默认了青年的做法。

77.

“稍微……有些疲倦了。”兰娜感到身体不适，起身便歪倒了。安一把扶住她：“我带你去休息吧。”

78.

被收买的城堡佣人为了给某个见色起意的公子创造机会，此刻没有一人在卧室的走廊待机。

安公主抱着兰娜回到了主人卧室，顺便两下给大门落锁。

她脱掉女人的鞋袜，解开礼服的蝴蝶结，然后俯下身去——

79.

给岛主盖上了被子。

80.

“放心吧，我什么都不会做的。”

81.

兰娜昏昏沉沉的闭上眼睛。

看着女人放下戒备的神情，安跨腿抱着木质椅背，思绪飘向回以前，咖普给她讲的“那件事情”。

82.

波特卡斯·D·安的父亲波特卡斯·D·路久去世的事情。

83.

生下她之后，海贼王萝杰就不日便自首了。

身为世界头号罪犯的丈夫，路久带着安东躲西藏，为了活命城镇里的垃圾桶每天都翻过三遍。可是那时候安还太小，没办法吃东西，路久不得不铤而走险去偷窃。

一天一天，整整过去了三个月，在父亲的呵护下安健康的长大，但是路久却越来越虚弱，没有办法再跑动偷窃的他喂过安最后一点奶粉之后，几乎陷入了绝望。

在那样的状况下，他们遇到了咖普。

将安托付给妻子的死对头，海军的英雄之后，放下心理负担的路久支撑不住巨大的疲惫感，永远的长眠在南海巴苔里拉岛。

84.

也许是兰娜在花园里自述的身世，安无可抑制的思念起自己的父亲。

“要是有张照片就好了呢……”

他看着雕花化妆台上的旧照片，心里有些羡慕的想。

85.

清脆的鸟鸣唤醒了睡梦中的女人。兰娜转转眼睛，头脑清醒了很多，一下便发现倚在窗台上望向远方的青年。

金色的粒子在他健康的麦色皮肤上跃动，黑色的眼眸里盛满肆意妄为的海洋气息。窗缝遛进来的风卷着他的头发撩过调皮的雀斑，兰娜看着他的模样勾起了唇。

86.

“早安，艾斯先生。”

“早。”

“昨晚到今晨我的仆人们都没有来叫醒我，外面应该没有发生什么事情吧。”

“这个嘛……”安尴尬的搔搔头发，“我怕他们吵醒你，就把门锁了。”

“……”

“我从窗缝给我的伙伴丢了纸条，他们应该给你的管家解释了……”

87.

确实如安所说，以马尔科为首的小伙伴们顺利的搞定了管家和一众宾客，这场宴会就在女主人和野男人跑了的情况下落下帷幕，仿佛一切无事发生过。白胡子众也回到船上美美的睡了一觉。

大部分，白胡子众。

88.

隔了一晚在莫比迪克再度见面的艾斯和安。

艾斯疯狂使眼色：“快告诉我你们到底有没有发生什么！！！”

安：哈欠。

艾斯继续使眼色：“快说快说！”

安打开房门：“困死了睡觉睡觉。”

艾斯：“所以到底什么情况？？？”

安碰的一声把门关上，落锁。

88.

“混账你的绅士风度只有一天期限的嘛？！！！”

89.

安才不管艾斯怎么样，装了一天绅士还一晚没睡的他粘上枕头就着了。

90.

艾斯在房门口蹲了一天，安一点动静都没有。她不禁怀疑这家伙是不是光顾着春宵一夜，完全忘记偷药的任务了。

91.

安在梦里翻个身。

好像忘掉了什么重要的……

管他的接着睡！

92.

兰娜岛的管家在太阳将将落山之时给白胡子海贼团送来了本年度的贡品。

还有一支蓝色玫瑰。

93.

“呃，你是说这就是互换身体的灵药？”

马尔科点头。

“你不是专门在舞会时带她去了花园吗？”

“那个啊，我随便找了扇门就出去了。”

94.

安和艾斯各摘了一片花瓣咽下去。

馥郁的芬芳在口中化开，苦涩而又意味绵长。

95.

第二日，达成目的的白胡子海贼团完成了补给，即将扬帆起航。

气喘吁吁地城堡大管家又一次的踏上了白鲸的甲板。

96.

“我的主人吩咐我，把这封信交给‘那天晚上的艾斯先生’。”

97.

目送大管家走远，安轻飘飘的从艾斯手上抽走信件，回房落锁，滚倒在柔软的大床上。

98.

烫金的牛皮纸上，克里斯汀·兰娜用娟秀的花体写了寥寥几行字——

谢谢你，不知名的女孩。

在白胡子的船上肆意的畅笑更适合你。

愿你在海上一路顺风。

99.

合上信纸，被对方识破身份并未让安懊恼，她反而扑哧一声笑出来。

安利落的起身，夹在食指中指间的信件被她随手抛出，纸质的纤维在指尖跃动的火焰之中化为星点的灰尘，再也无处可寻。

女孩伸了个懒腰蹦出门外。

“萨奇我想吃烤肉大餐！”

“好的安酱~~”  
“你不是才吃过早饭吗！”

“我说的是午饭~”

“我猜你会在半小时之后就要求吃午饭了。”

“有什么不好嘛~”

100.

瞭望台的海鸥被吵吵闹闹的船员们惊飞，对新世界来说，今天是难得的好天气。


	7. 番外4

相性分析调查报告

艾斯&安

基本资料

白胡子海贼团二番队队长，船上的小太阳。战力有多高就有多会搞事，严格来说，船上只有三个人能降服她。

——船长白胡子艾德华·纽盖忒，一队长不死鸟玛尔柯和一位不知名的暴躁船医。

同时她还是革命军二把手萨玻和草帽小妹璐菲的结义姐妹。

（敬爱的）父亲是波特卡斯·D·路久，（死也不愿意承认的）母亲是海贼王歌尔·D·萝杰，还有个身在海军的便宜奶奶蒙奇·D·咖普。

性转方单人场景

·金色短发的女孩扛着伤痕累累的黑发小家伙一边向外奔去一边冲身后大喊：“快逃，安！”

“——你们先走！”紧攥水管的手的主人面对着眼前比自己强力几倍的敌人眼中毫无怯战之意，“一旦交手，我就不会再逃跑了！”

·温柔的马奇诺小哥哥拿起不同的bra在安的胸口笔画，嘴里不断碎碎念：“这件太小了一点……”

“这件太素了……”

“安酱喜欢碎花吗？”

僵直的女孩动也不敢动，耳尖通红：“喜，喜欢……”

黑帽的小贵族和草帽小熊孩子躲在树后努力憋笑：“安脸红了噗噗噗！！！”

“喂你们两个家伙给我过来看我不打洗你们！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈安害羞得都咬舌头了！！”

“闭嘴啊混蛋！！”

·热气升腾的木桶里，三个女孩挤在一起泡澡。

“说起来我们之中发育最好的果然还是安呢……”萨玻望向卷发女孩的胸部，言语间隐隐有些羡慕。不过有璐菲在后面垫着，她倒是一点都不着急。

“璐菲才是，一直都是最平的那个。”安恶趣味的捏了捏妹妹的脸蛋，真舒服www

“这方面我是死也不会输的！”

“笨蛋璐菲，别在浴盆里鼓起来啊喂！！”

“盆要裂开了！要裂开了！！！”

……

“你们三个小屁孩又在搞什么鬼东西啊！！！”达弹的怒吼穿过木门刺入耳朵。

“璐菲都是你的错！！！”两位姐姐一致的将幼妹打成了猪头。  


·“新星，火拳波特卡斯·D·安要来问候我吗……”红发女人不动声色的握紧名刀格里芬，感受到主人杀意的西洋剑轻轻嗡动着。

见对方显然误会了自己的意思，安急忙摆着双手解释：“不，不是这个意思！我的妹妹总是提起你，说你是他的救命恩人，所以我想当面道谢……”

红发香刻丝突然意识到什么似的，抬起头来之时身边的杀意完全消散：“璐菲的……她还有姐姐吗？”

“我们好好聊聊吧！开宴会啦————！！！”

举起酒杯，安和三道伤疤的王者开始了一夜的寻欢作乐。

红发的副船长蓓克曼扶额：昨天才喝了一宿好不好能不能稍微把持自己一点啊船长……

·老爹生日给她买点什么好呢……

背着西瓜皮包包，安在化妆品区来回游荡。

“哦对了，上次把老爹的口红换成辣椒了呢，重新买给她吧。”

那一天，白胡子收到了来自二队的一礼盒口红。

——全是一个色号的。

那个卷发小女孩是想让我一种颜色涂到死吗？

纽盖忒心里暗骂，嘴角还是勾起了笑意。

·“玛尔柯你让开一下，挡住我扑撒琪埋胸了。”

“……别看着我，就算你求我我也不会埋你的胸的，太平了硌脸。。”

“安你最近皮痒欠收拾哈？”

双人相处场景

·原则问题

“我再重申一遍，不准进男厕所，听见没。”

“哦。”

“你一脸‘趁艾斯不注意偷偷溜进去好了’以为我看不明白吗？”

安白了橘帽青年一眼：“你知道的太多了。”

·购物时间

“别买了衣柜里装不下啊喂……”

安回头留给艾斯一个鄙视的神情：“你根本不懂女人心。”

“别扯淡了你平时最爱穿的不就现在身上这一套吗！！买这么多到底是干嘛啊！！”

·生日礼物

“给你，刚刚一起赢来的香波地群岛两人套票。”

“我用旧的牛仔帽送你了。”

真是直男直女的交流方式呢。

·矛盾

“我还是觉得我是哥哥。”

“你是弟弟。”

“哥哥。”

“弟弟。”

“你是妹妹。”

“我是姐姐好伐。”

“……算了，武力解决吧。”

·强迫女方做最讨厌的事

莫比迪克马拉松开始啦~

“安————站住————”

“不要———我死也不会穿裙子的———！！！！”

“这是题目要求你跑不掉的~”

“公报私仇的小情绪都写脸上了你当我傻啊！！！！”

·强迫男方做最讨厌的事

“……”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿~~”

被安抱在怀里环莫比迪克一周的艾斯捂脸小媳妇状：我的一世英名啊嘤嘤嘤~~~

·模仿女方不为人知的小习惯

艾斯把头版是萝杰的旧报纸丢在地上开始踩。

踩踩踩。

·模仿男方不为人知的小习惯

安到艾斯房间把私藏的小本本拿出来，打开后全是路飞的通缉令，剪报。

然后她捧着本子原地坐下开始傻笑。

双人与其他组合相处场景

·罗杰/萝杰

面对两位性别不同的海贼王两个孩子果断选择猜拳。

“说好了哈，一局定胜负，谁赢了先打谁那边的老混账。”

“OK。”

·路久/露玖

“爸爸~~”

“乖孩子。”

“安酱好乖啊。”

“……喂喂喂你抱你爸就行了干吗顺手把我妈也抱上！！！”

好歹也给我留一个抱啊！！

·萨奇/撒琪

“撒琪~~~”

长腿美女揉揉怀里蹭得正欢的小脑袋。

两旁的大男人对视之间有些尴尬的气氛在蔓延。

“不如……我们也抱一个？”

“萨奇我没想到你是这样的人。”

·萨博/萨玻

“谁啊你？”

金发双人组转身泪流满面——根本就没认出我来啊quuuuq

·路飞/璐菲

四人在饭厅内。艾斯和安站起身：“我们去方便一下。”

一分钟后，餐厅的拐角处。

“我弟弟天然呆特可爱。”

“我妹妹也是。”

“我妹妹吃饭的时候肚子会鼓起来特可爱。”

“我弟弟也是。”

两个鬼鬼祟祟的身影拿着照相电话虫一边拍照一边碎碎念。

——标准商业互吹场景。

·香克斯/香刻丝

红发的王者们揽着小辈：“走走走我带你去别人船上吃好吃的，免费的哦！”

艾斯和安举双手双脚赞成：“好诶！”

（远方的蓝头发小丑：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊阿嚏！！！”怎么有种不祥的预感？）

相性指数

四星半

总体来说和谐度很高，是典型的不是冤家不聚首的组合。

但是谁大谁小这个问题在两人之间是永远没法平息的定时炸弹呢（摊手），所以要扣掉半颗星。


End file.
